I Knew it was You
by bek-helen1
Summary: Bella found the meadow on her first day in Forks and sees Edward in the distance.They meet at school and fall in love.What happens when a werewolf finds E and B in their meadow together and Edward ends up killing him?Who is the lone vampire?Summary change
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please try to be gentle. I have never tried writing a story based on a book before so it might not be any good. It's kinda weird trying to make the style of writing to sound like Bella.

This Chapter is like a mood-setter I guess. The good bit doesn't kick in until like 3rd Chap maybe.

Anyways..

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the Characters. But I can dream.

Chapter 1

BPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock blaring through my ears. That is not the most pleasant way to wake up. I rose miserably from my bed and prepared myself to look out my window and find myself looking into the ugly reality that is Forks.

That was why I was shocked to find that it really wasn't all that bad a day. I had to thank the gods for making my first day here in Forks not quite as dreary as I had initially thought. There was no rain or thick clouds in the sky, and most importantly I would catch glimpses of the sun coming through the surrounding trees. As much as I despised the idea of living in a state where it rains constantly, I couldn't deny how beautiful it was. Everything was so green, absolutely nothing like Phoenix.

Phoenix, the thought of my previous home reminded me of how much I was going to miss the warm weather. And my mother. I had to keep telling myself that I did this for her. Phil and she both deserved their happiness without me getting in the way. And although my mother told me she never minded, I just knew that the newly married couple needed their time alone together and I was going to give it to them.

Charlie was pleased to have me here as I knew he would be. It was awkward between us at first, but after I made dinner and we sat at the kitchen table we began to bond. It wasn't long after our bonding session that I told Charlie goodnight and got ready for bed. I was spent after my long day of traveling and unpacking.

I didn't start at Forks High School until tomorrow and I knew Charlie left for work early so I was glad that I was able to take advantage of the weather whilst I could. I decided to take a quick shower and wash my hair with my deliciously smelling strawberry shampoo. Once I was out and all dry, I dressed in my everyday jeans, T-shirt and Jacket. I wasn't really the type of person who cared overmuch about my appearance; it's not like I would actually look that good even if I tried. I quickly tied my hair up into a ponytail and made my way down the stairs towards the kitchen.

Unfortunately I wasn't so lucky in attempting to make it down without an issue. I managed to catch my toe on the bottom step and stumble forward. Thankfully I was able to catch myself before falling face first onto the ground. I'm often fairly clumsy so it is fairly often that someone will see me on the ground or heading in that direction. Finally stabilizing myself, I walked into the kitchen.

I ate my cereal and placed the bowl in the sink, choosing to wash it later. I decided I would spend the day just driving and exploring around the town a bit to see what I could find. So I headed towards the door, grabbed my new car keys along the way, shoved my feet in my new chunky water proof boots and walked out the door.

The ground outside was still damp so my boots made sloshing noises as I walked towards my new truck. I loved it. It was the perfect car for me. Sure Charlie told me it was a little slow and you could see the paint was scratching off, but it looked solid and safe enough to be driven by my clumsy self. I opened the door and practically jumped into the cab. There was a faint smell of tobacco but I was sure it would go away eventually.

The truck started with a roar, startling me. If there were neighbors close by I'm sure the sound would've turned heads. I pulled out from the driveway and headed down the road.

This town was truly beautiful. Without the rain and gloomy clouds it was extremely calming. I drove around for about twenty minutes not really looking where I was going, when I noticed a little gap in the trees along the highway. I became curious and slowed down so I could turn into it. I parked my car and read a sign that read 'picnic area' and a path that lead up into the forest. I followed until I came to a small open space with a couple of picnic tables that were occupied by absolutely no one. I wonder if anybody ever came here. It is practically in the middle of nowhere. It felt a little eerie being surrounded by tall, mossy trees with no one around, but I brushed it off and let my curiosity take over once more.

I had always had a pretty good sense of direction so I knew that if I walked a couple of miles or two into the forest I could find my way back. I walked deeper into the trees where there was no path to follow at all. After idly walking through the dark forest for about fifteen minutes I noticed a thinning in the trees and some more light coming from up ahead. I headed straight towards it and walked into a clearing.

It was beautiful. Beautiful didn't even describe this wonderful meadow I had discovered. It was almost perfectly circular and the ground was embedded with wildflowers in a few different shades. I stood there gawking at the meadow for a while before I decided to rest and lay down. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds of the birds chirping in the background and the bubbling music of a nearby stream.

I must have fallen asleep because when I looked up the sun was lower in the sky and it was slightly drizzling. Deciding it was time to head home I stood up and turned around to face the direction I came from. But as I was turning I spotted something between the trees. I stopped moving and focused my eyes and what I had seen; when my eyes finally landed on it I realized it was a boy.

A/N: Sorry for the Chapter. It **should** get better. Tell me what you think. xx


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I never actually thought I would be kinda excited after reading the reviews. It's nice to know some of you are interested.YAY. On with the story…

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight…

Chapter 2

BPOV

He was standing on the edge of the trees about 20 feet away from me just staring at me. I stared back at him in awe. I had never seen any boy or man more handsome in my life. His hair was the most peculiar shade of Bronze and his eyes were what I thought I made out to be a light topaz. He looked about to be around the same age as me but his chiseled jaw and prominent cheekbones made him look very mature. He was lanky but looked well toned. He was the image of perfection. A Greek God.

I immediately felt self conscious looking at him and knowing that I would never compare. I looked back up to his face and noticed that he was staring at me with an expression that looked like shock. He was probably shocked that a person who looked like me was ogling his perfect features. His face soon turned into frustration while I kept staring at him as he did to me. I immediately felt embarrassed by my ogling and turned my face away so he couldn't see the blush that was slowly creeping up my cheeks. I turned towards the direction I had entered the clearing from and hurriedly walked into the trees and towards my truck.

I didn't turn my head to see what the boy was doing, I just kept heading forward. How could I have been so stupid? I just stared at the most godlike boy I had ever seen and he was probably thinking I was some kind of pathetic little girl just staring at him the way I did. He was obviously annoyed that someone like me would look at someone like him. I mean he was absolutely flawless from what I could see and no one like that would want plain Jane's like me to waste their time fawning over his perfection.(A/N:She has self esteem issues I spose..)

Why was he in that area of the forest anyway? I mean I know I was in there as well but I've always had this freakish thing where I just knew where I was and which way I had to go. Some sort of intuition I guess. But any normal person wouldn't have been able to venture that far into the forest, without a map and not get lost. As far as I could tell the place looked like it had never been entered so I doubt it was on a map. Hmm weird.

I made it back to my truck fairly quickly due to my brisk walking, and quickly jumped in the cab. I looked in my rear vision mirror to make sure I wasn't going to knock any trees down on my way out, but as I was looking I noticed that I was blushing furiously. I was instantly mad that a boy that I had not even met was having this kind of effect on me. This only made my blush even more noticeable. I soon gave up looking at myself and turned onto the highway, so I could calm myself down and get home.

EPOV

My 'family' and I were sitting in the lounge. We were just talking about nothing particularly important, just enjoying each other's company. I looked around at everyone and noticed they were all sitting with their significant others. Alice and Jasper, Emmet and Rosalie, and Esme and Carlisle. It was almost as if they were on another world that I could never travel to, a place that I could never go because I didn't have someone to join me. I felt a pang of loneliness and jealousy sweep through my body. I'd never given much thought about this particular subject, because I always thought I was whole. But every single time I see one of the couples in my family sharing a loving moment together, or I hear their thoughts, I feel my dead heart clench in pain at the realization that I am a rather lonely person.

Jasper eyed me worryingly, obviously sensing my emotions. I try to smile at him to assure him that I am fine, but he doesn't seem convinced.

_Edward I know what you are feeling. You can't hide it from me. Why don't you go for a hunt and clear you thoughts. I don't like knowing that you feel like this._

I nodded in his direction in thanks and I headed straight for the door, not bothering to mention where I was going.

I ran deep into the forest, leaving my loneliness behind. I was always able to clear my head while I was running. I gave myself over to my senses, letting my instincts take over. The delicious smell of blood invaded my senses and my limbs pushed me further and further, gaining speed. I pounced on an animal, snapped its neck and let the blood trickle down my throat, satiating my thirst for the time being.

I copied this routine a number of times; disposing of the carcasses once I was through with them. I wasn't ready to head home yet and see everyone together; I needed more time to think. I decided to head to my meadow, the only place where I can sit for hours on end and feel better and somewhat less confused when I leave.

It was one of those rare sunny days in forks. Where the sky is not covered in clouds and the sun shines throughout the trees. I enjoyed the warmth of the sun on my skin. I envy the humans for many things, but at this particular moment I envy the fact that they are warm. The heat that I get from the sun is nothing compared to the warmth of a human. I would give a lot just to feel that warmth.

As I got closer to my meadow I picked up a scent that I knew didn't normally belong here. It was beautiful, floral somehow. I soon realized it was the blood of a human that I smelled. Were they in my meadow? I shifted myself to stay in a shady area so my skin would not be exposed to the sun if they were to see me. I came close to the edge of the circular meadow, and I spotted her.

A girl, a human nonetheless was in my meadow. I was a little aggravated that I wouldn't be able to spend time here to think because the sun would give me away to her. But my aggravation was instantly swept away as I peered closer at her sleeping form. Her mahogany locks were spread around her angelic face. She was beautiful, nothing like I had ever seen before. I was standing about 20 feet away from her just staring at her beauty, completely shocked. Her heart shaped faces looked calm and serene as she lay there in the sun. Her chest rose and fell with every deep breath she took. Her smell was intoxicating, but not in a way that made me lust for it. The smell only added to her beauty. Just looking at her skin made me want to walk over and touch her, just to see if she were real. She began to stir, but I couldn't move. I knew I should have left instantly but I just couldn't bring myself to leave. The thought made my heart clench slightly. But I tried to ignore it.

She looked up at the sky briefly, and then heaved a sigh. She reached out to push herself up. Every movement she made, I just couldn't look away from. She started to turn around obviously getting ready to leave. Then she spotted me.

She stared at me with a startled expression at first, but then her eyes widened as she took in my appearance. Her eyes were the most amazing pools of chocolate brown that just seemed to go on forever. I was thankful for vampire eyesight at this moment; otherwise I would never be able to get a better look without it. I was sure my mouth was hanging slightly open as I studied her features thoroughly, it seemed like she was doing the same. I soon wiped off my shocked expression when I tried to read her mind. Blank. I couldn't hear a thing. Was she so stupid that she had absolutely no thoughts running through her brain at all? I instantly knew that wasn't true, I don't know where I came up with such a notion but I just knew it. I tried to read her thoughts again; desperate to know what she was thinking. I was incredibly frustrating when I was met by the same blank wall that I had encountered just before. This had never happened before.

She looked away shyly as she realized that we had been staring at each other for quite a while now. I noticed a light flush rising up her neck; it was the most beautiful reaction to embarrassment I had ever seen. Before I could say or do anything, she turned around a walked briskly back through the forest. I knew it wasn't my place to stop her so I let her keep going. I did however follow her back to the small car park where I assumed she would have left her car, just to make sure she was safe. I felt this strange need to protect her, as if she meant something important to me. I soon regarded that as a ridiculous notion as I had not even formally met the girl. I just put it down to being a good person doing a good deed.

I headed back to the meadow once I knew she was safely in her car and on her way to wherever she was going. I sat down admiring the last remaining hours of sunlight whilst trying to decipher the meaning behind my actions. I remember feeling all these different emotions as stared at her face. I was confused to say the least. A girl that I had not even spoken to managed to render me speechless with one look at her angelic face. I know it sounds rather shallow to be ogling her extremely apparent beauty but I couldn't stop thinking about it. The light drizzle was slightly becoming heavier during my thinking and brought me back to reality. I looked around the meadow realizing that it had become much darker. Deciding it was time to go home, I stood up and ran. I thought about the beautiful girl the whole time, just committing everything to memory. My dead heart did flips within my chest and. It wasn't painful though, I just couldn't quite figure out what it was really, but it made me… happy

BPOV

I was almost finished making dinner for Charlie and me, when I heard the cruiser pull up the driveway.

"Bella?" he yelled out from the hallway. Who else does he think it would be?

"In the kitchen Char—Dad," I had to remember to not call him Charlie; mum told me it wouldn't be right if I didn't call him dad.

His footsteps came heavily up the hallway and into the kitchen. He put his coat on the hanger and his gun on the table before he turned to look at me.

"Hey, what are you making?" He asked, picking at a noodle on his plate. I slapped his hand away and heard him groan.

"Wait until it's ready," I told him with a mock firm look. He mumbled something like 'yes mom' and I laughed, "We are having spaghetti."

I set the two plates on the dinner table and we sat down to eat. We asked each other about our day and discussed my first day at Forks High tomorrow. I enjoyed this with Charlie. Just sitting down quietly and enjoying each other's company. It wasn't like that with mum. With mum it was just different. She was always the happy and adventurous girl who always had something to say, so we never really had a nice quiet moment. I felt really comfortable with Charlie. After we both finished our dinner I grabbed Charlie's and my plates and washed them in the sink. Charlie went to watch the game on the TV and I could tell he was getting into it, what with all the yelling at the TV and all. Once the dishes were clean I said goodnight to Charlie and got ready for bed.

I lay there in my bed just staring at the ceiling. I was finding it difficult to sleep because I just couldn't stop thinking. I was thinking about school if I would be accepted amongst the other students. I was hoping I could fit in somewhere; I've never really had close friends. But that wasn't all that I was thinking about. For some stupid unknown reason I couldn't get the stupid perfect boy out of my head. I was so confused at my actions. I had never acted like that before to any boy ever especially in phoenix when there is quite a fair share of nice looking guys. This boy was just different. Sure he was gorgeous any girl would see that, but there was just something strange. There was just something interestingly different about his looks. Like his extremely pale skin and odd topaz eyes. It's probably just nothing, just my thoughts running amuck.

I laid there a while longer and eventually I became tired. The light rain beating against my window was lulling me to sleep. It was a relief to finally succumb to the tiredness and let my dreams take over.

A/N: I was a bit happier with this chapter yay..Reviews xx


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Nothing to be said.

On we go…

Chapter 3

BPOV

I woke up early this morning but not to my alarm. It seems good weather doesn't last long in Forks, because now it was storming outside. I woke up to the rain falling heavily on the roof and tapping loudly on the window. The tree just outside my window was blowing in the wind and scratching against the glass. It was the perfect day to start my first day of school (sarcasm).

I slowly lifted myself of the bed and stretched. Grabbing some clothes out of my closet I lazily walked into the bathroom. The heat from the shower relaxed my muscles and calmed my nerves. After washing my hair I jumped out into the cold air of the bathroom. I dried off quickly so I could get dressed in some warm clothing faster. I took a bit more care in choosing what I would wear today; I didn't want to go to school on my first day looking like a hobo so I may as well try a little. I put on a nice pair of tight black skinny jeans and a form fitting long sleeve shirt. I put on my new tight cut leather jacket to keep me warm. I decided to just blow dry my hair straight and go down and have breakfast. I didn't like wearing makeup so I never wore it. Once I was in the kitchen I poured myself a bowl of cereal and ate it slowly. I noticed that there was a note on the counter.

_Hey Bells, sorry I had to leave early for work but duty calls. Just make sure you get to school a bit earlier to pick up your schedule from the office._

_Good Luck bells._

_Charlie._

I looked at the clock and decided it was about time I left. I placed my bowl in the sink, picked my keys off the counter and walked to the front door. I put my waterproof boots on and my long waterproof coat and headed out into the rain with my hood up.

The rain was coming down very hard by now and I couldn't see very far in front of me. I ran a little unsteadily in the direction my truck was in and quickly got in the cab. I went straight for the heat once I started the car and waited for the cab to heat up. I pulled out of the driveway and drove to the school. My nerves were really picking up now. Hopefully the people are nice at this school. I always had troubles at my old school in Phoenix. They never accepted me into their groups and I was hoping that it wouldn't be the same here. I began to wonder about the boy I had seen yesterday at the meadow would be there. Would he be going to the same school I was? He couldn't be much older than me, and as far as I was aware there weren't any other schools in the area. He might've just been visiting though so he might not even live in the town.

The sign that read 'Forks High School' was barely visible through the rain, but I managed to make it out and drove to the front office. There were not many cars in this area of the car park so I was pretty sure I was early enough to pick up my schedule. I lifted the hood of my coat up over my head and jumped out of the truck. I ran to the office stumbling a little on the curb. I was glad when the door opened and I immediately felt the heat in the room.

A lady sat at the front desk gazing intently at her computer. She looked to be around middle age with big red curly hair. I walked up to the desk. She hadn't noticed my entrance so she jumped when I cleared my throat to get her attention.

"Can I help you?" she asked me awkwardly.

"Yes, my name is Isabella Swan. I'm the new stu -," I was cut off as realization crossed her face.

"Yes, yes, Charlie's daughter. We've been expecting you." Great now the whole town probably knows about me. She smiled warmly at me before rummaging through some papers to get my schedule. She handed it to me and she also gave me a slip that I was to have signed by my teachers and bring back at the end of the day.

"Have a good day dear," I just nodded in reply not trusting my voice. I was pretty sure my day will be just as dull and just as boring as any other day of school. I walked back into the rain to my truck and drove to the student parking lot. I spent a good 10 minutes just sitting their calming myself down and gathering my thoughts. The student car park had filled up a lot more since I came in, and I decided reluctantly that it was about time I got out.

I could see figures of people walking past my truck but I couldn't make any out. The entrance to the school was not far away so I ran through the rain in an attempt to get inside as dry as possible. When I opened the doors to walk in, conversation settled as they just stared at me. I blushed and ducked my head so no one could see my red face properly. They just kept staring at me and most surprisingly a few girls were glaring at me. I didn't understand their problem with me. Why the hell would people be glaring at me when they hadn't even met me? Maybe Forks High is not much different to the school I was at in Phoenix. Soon people realized they were staring and turned back to their friends and returned to their conversations. I sighed in relief and walked off to my first class.

The first four classes weren't so bad. I had learnt the majority of the material at my old school in Phoenix. Still a lot of people would just turn to look at me with strange expressions on their faces. It made me feel terribly uneasy. Every teacher made me introduce myself in front of the entire class. There were a few stumbles and a lot of blushing involved but I managed to get through each introduction alright. I sat next to a short girl in trig with very big hair. She was very talkative and seemed interested in me and I was glad that I had someone I could talk to. I also had her in Spanish. I think she told me her name was Jessica. There were a few other people who came up to me and introduced themselves but most people just stayed back and stared.

Jessica invited me to sit with her and her friends at lunch and I was not going to pass up the opportunity. I didn't want to sit alone in a cafeteria full of kids and Jessica seemed nice enough. Our class was held back a bit late so we arrived at the cafeteria later than everyone else. When we entered once again people turned to look at me. I thought that most people would have already seen me since the school wasn't that big, so I was wondering why they kept looking. I blushed and Jessica pulled me over to the cafeteria line. After Jessica and I had our food she led me to a table surrounded with people. There was one boy with spiky blonde hair with puppy dog blue eyes who was gazing at me and smiling suggestively. I blushed and turned to look at the rest of the table.

"Bella this is Lauren, Angela, Mike, Tyler, Ben, Kim and Alex. Guys, this is Bella," after a chorus of awkward 'hello's' and 'nice to meet you's' Jessica and I sat down with the group. The girl who was introduced to me as Lauren was glaring at me hatefully. I didn't understand what I could have done to upset her so I ignored it and looked around the cafeteria.

There were many tables with groups huddled close together but there was one group that captured my attention the most. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria away from everyone else. There were four of them. Two boys and two girls. They looked like they were couples by the way they were sitting together. It was lucky they weren't gawking at me like the rest of the students so they didn't capture me staring at them. From what I could see they were incredibly beautiful. One of the boys was extremely muscular with curly brown hair; he had his arm draped around the shoulders of a woman that could have been a swimsuit model. Her long flowing blonde hair cascaded over her shoulders and she was staring happily into the boys face. She had a beautiful figure that any girl would kill for. The other boy had shaggy blonde hair, with a fairly muscular build. He was talking to a small girl with short black hair that pointed in different directions. She had very pixie like features and she looked to be very happy about something. The odd thing was that they all had extremely pale skin and topaz eyes that looked extremely familiar. I just couldn't remember where I had seen them before. It was strange because none of them looked related yet they had a lot of similarities.

I was instantly jealous of the four people. Their beauty was beyond anything I had ever seen before. I couldn't help my staring but thankfully I was caught by Jessica before anyone else noticed.

"That's the Cullen's and the Hale's. They are extremely gorgeous but I'm sure you already noticed that," I turned to look at her instantly interested in what she was saying.

"The two blondes are Jasper and Rosalie Hale. And the others are Alice and Emmet Cullen. They have another brother who goes to this school but he doesn't normally spend his lunches in the cafeteria. They were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife when they were younger."

"Have they always lived in Forks?" surely I would've noticed them before in my previous trips to Forks. They would be hard to miss.

"No. They moved here about two years ago from Alaska. And they are together! Don't you think that's a bit weird? I mean they live together."

I didn't think it was that weird at all. Looking at the couples you could see they were incredibly in love. They weren't really related either so it didn't seem like such a huge scandal to me.

I didn't tell Jessica that though. I didn't want her to think I was trying to look better than her by disagreeing; she was my first friend after all. Normally I wouldn't have cared but I just wanted to fit in for the time being before I argued any of my opinions.

"They are very good looking," I pointed out unnecessarily.

"If you think they are good looking wait until you see Edward," she said flatly.

Conversation was dull after that. I just listened to the rest of the group as I waited for lunch to be over so I could go to biology. When the bell sounded I stood up and walked with Angela to biology. I liked Angela she was quiet and shy like me and I enjoyed talking to her. When we came into the biology classroom, Angela went to her seat while I walked straight to the teacher. He signed my slip and told me to sit in the empty seat near the back. I looked up towards the seat, while I heard a rather loud intake of breath.

There he was. Sitting in the only empty seat in the classroom, the boy that had occupied my thoughts all of last night. I stared right back into his eyes, instantly feeling some strange current pass between us. He must have recognized me as well because there was shock completely written on his face and I was sure mine wasn't much different. I just stood there at the front of the classroom staring at him whilst the other students in the classroom began to notice our exchange. I heard someone clear their throat and I turned around to see the teacher eyeing my curiously. I blushed, completely embarrassed at being caught gazing at the most beautiful boy ever.

"Would you take your seat next to Edward Cullen Miss Swan, so I can begin my class," Mr. Banner said quietly to me. I blushed again and nodded. There were a few giggles from a few people as I stumbled towards my desk. This was the Edward Cullen that Jessica had told me about. I couldn't believe that I was able to put a name to the face that had me baffled beyond belief these last few days.

I sat down quickly in my seat trying to ignore Edward's intense staring. Every now and then I would see him taking large breaths of air as if he could smell something nice. That's a bit weird. Mr. Banner started telling us about what we would be studying this term and what we were going to do for the rest of the lesson. We had to do an experiment with our partners.

I immediately felt giddy at the idea of talking to Edward and working with him that I felt a small blush rise up my cheeks. I had never blushed so much in one day. Mr. Banner let us begin our experiments, and that is when I turned to look at Edward. He was staring at me intently, looking like he was trying to figure something out. I began to remember that he had looked frustrated by me yesterday and I felt a pang of sadness go through me. Maybe, he was just frustrated that I had found the meadow or that he wanted to be there alone but I was in the way. I quickly convinced myself that was it, when Edward introduced himself formally.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he greeted me kindly. His voice was so velvety and soft that it sounded like music flowing from his lips. He then flashed me an amazingly beautiful crooked smile, giving me full view of his perfect teeth. Perfect, perfect, perfect, that's all he seemed to be. Did this boy have any flaws?

"Bella Swan," I replied warmly. Thank god my voice didn't betray the rush of emotions that were running through my body. The words were much calmer than I felt.

"Were you—"

"Were you—" We both began but stopped once we both realized we were talking at the same time.

"You go first," he said to me smiling at our exchange. I blushed again hoping that this wasn't a stupid question.

"You just looked familiar and, well, I was wondering if you happened to be the person I saw at the meadow I was at yesterday," I realized I was rambling and quickly finished my question.

He chuckled lightly and said, "I was going to ask you the same question."

His smile grew tenfold, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. His smiles made him look even more beautiful, if that was even possible. It was strange when we just looked into each other's eyes. That current that I felt earlier was still flowing between us and I wonder if he felt it to. It made me feel warm and it raised goose bumps on my arms. His eyes made me feel like I could read everything that he was thinking. But at the same time it felt like they were so deep that I would never be able to know.

The teacher noticed that we weren't doing our experiment and told us to hurry up and begin. The class turned around to look at us, shocked for some reason to find Edward Cullen being told off. We reluctantly dropped any further conversation and began the experiment. I would often take a swift glance at Edward just to see if he was really real. I would catch him sometimes gazing at me with a confused expression. I sometimes made me feel uneasy, but sometimes I would feel oddly flattered. Edward was looking at me! I probably sound like some idiotic teenager with a silly crush, but it wasn't like that. It was just nice to know that someone like him would take the time to notice a girl like me.

It took us the rest of the lesson to complete the experiment so Edward and I didn't have another opportunity to talk. It disappointed me working with him and not being able to ask him questions. I wanted to talk to him, mainly to understand what about him—beside his looks—had me drawn to him.

Class ended to the annoying buzz of the bell and Edward and I began gathering our things. I stood up and grabbed my bag off the floor. Turning around I saw Edward was looking down at me a bit hesitant. He looked like he was about to ask me something but stopped himself. I didn't want him to stop himself from talking; I wanted to hear his voice.

"Goodbye Bella," he said instead, and walked out the classroom door without a backwards glance. I stood there confused for a moment, but I just shook my head to clear my thoughts and headed off to gym in a daze.

Gym passed slowly and I was grateful they didn't make me participate for the first day. I took the opportunity to do some homework so I wouldn't have to do any tonight. I thought more about Edward after I had finished what I needed to do. There were some questions that I had wanted to ask him. They probably aren't important, I was just curious. The only thing I couldn't figure out was how I was going to get that opportunity. I didn't exactly know him well enough to just go up to him casually and ask him what I wanted, so I decided that those questions can be answered in time. In the meantime I wanted to talk to him more and become his friend.

A/N: Edwards POV on this next Chapter…R&R xx


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay to clear any confusion. Bella is not Edward's singer, but he still can't read her thoughts. I wanted to make Edward's attraction to Bella different to the book. Bella is meant to be good looking in this story that is why everyone was staring at her on her first day because they thought she looked like she could be a Cullen. She thinks she is plain and boring though so she is thinks they are looking at her for a different reason. But Edward sees her differently to everyone else. There is a physical attraction greater than the others but it's almost as if he feels or just knows that she is a beautiful person in general. I suppose it's like love at first sight**** but I didn't want to rush into the whole love thing just yet, more like a connection at first sight. I suppose that makes more sense. If this doesn't make any sense to anyone, just read on.**

EPOV

I spent my lunch in the music room just fiddling around on the piano. The entire population of Forks High was thinking about the new girl and I was getting agitated by all of the excitement. I only caught glimpses of the new girl but because I tried so hard to push away everyone's thoughts I didn't get a good look. I wasn't interested in seeing her face. It's not like I cared at the moment anyway. She was probably just some silly girl who would fawn over my family's looks and then eventually get bored when none of us paid attention. Nonetheless it didn't matter who she was, I was only interested in finding out who the beautiful girl I saw in the meadow was. I couldn't get her out of my head. I just knew there was something different about her that made me want to meet her and mean something to her. It felt like something was trying to pull me closer but the monster inside me pulled me back. I just wish I would have been able to act upon my feelings like a human would have. I know it's silly to be having such feelings over a girl I had only seen briefly and especially when she is a human.

But I knew my feelings meant nothing. They meant nothing because I will never see her again. They meant nothing because even if I did see her I knew that because she was human I had to keep away from her. It made me upset to think that I finally found a girl that held some form of attraction to me and I will never be able to be anything to her but a memory, a boy she once saw in the distance staring at her. I was so confused about my feelings that I don't even think Jasper could decipher them.

The bell was going to ring soon, so I gathered my things and walked glumly to biology. It's odd how you can be extremely happy and elated about something but you can also feel completely bummed. The classroom was empty which I was thankful for. I didn't want to walk into a classroom full of students that would easily notice my seemingly more depressive expression. Students came in through the classroom door one by one. And there thoughts came at me like a wrecking ball.

_She looks like a freakin Cullen_

_She's taking my entire spotlight; she's not that good looking anyway_

_Man what would it be like to be her girlfriend?_

The shallow thoughts of the human race never cease to amaze me.

_Yes__, she's in our class_

I looked up towards the doorway, knowing that I was going to see her eventually so I may as well look. When I looked up at the girl, it felt like my air supply was shut off. Talking to Mr. Banner was the girl from the meadow. The one and only girl who had ever occupied my thoughts the way they did was standing at the front of the class. She turned around at hearing my gasp. When she saw me, recognition and shock were written on her face. Bella, she was the girl I had wanted to talk to yesterday and now she was in my class. We just stared into each other's eyes completely unaware of the rest of the class beginning to notice our exchange. A mix of emotions rushed through my body all at once. Happiness was definitely detectable but sadness was there too. I knew why I was sad. She was going to be within only a short distance from me every day and I was going to have to endure the fact that I could mean nothing else to her than an acquaintance. She wouldn't want to be anything else to me anyway. Not if she knew what I really was.

Someone cleared their throat pulling me out of my reverie. Bella had turned to face Mr. Banner where he told her to sit in the seat next to me. A blush appeared on her cheeks. It was the most exquisite blush I had ever seen. The hint of red on her cheeks made the rest of her face just glow, tempting me further. How could a human be so amazing? She walked closer to my desk stumbling along the way. A few giggles erupted out of some students mouths; I found her lack of balance in this current situation rather cute.

She sat down in the seat next to me. I couldn't keep my eyes off her beautiful face. I tried tapping into her thoughts like I did yesterday. Blank again. I couldn't understand what was happening. I could hear everyone else's thoughts just fine. Maybe I'm going slightly insane. I mean that would explain my reactions towards her beautiful person. I decided I wanted to smell her blood again. I was disgusted at the monster inside me wanting to use my vampire instincts and smell her intoxicating blood. But I remembered how wonderful she smelt yesterday that I gave into the temptation. Her blood was just as beautiful as it was yesterday. It was somehow tempting, but not in a way that made me want to kill her or suck her dry.

She seemed to notice my intense staring because she began to squirm. When Mr. Banner announced that we should start our experiments she blushed slightly and looked up at me expectantly. I couldn't seem to keep the smile off my face she was just so adorable.

"I'm Edward Cullen," I knew that I shouldn't have been so forward and inviting but I couldn't help it. The monster inside me was raging at my stupidity but I didn't listen to it. I didn't want to listen.

"Bella Swan," her voice was calm and beautiful. It was so smooth, just another element to add to her beauty. In her eyes it looked like she was fighting a war of her own. This was when I really wanted to read her thoughts. But yet again my power was unsuccessful.

"Were you –"

"Were you –" We said at the same time. I smiled at our exchange. Bella made me feel so happy for some strange reason. I felt comfortable with her but at the same time she had me on the edge of my seat. We had barely spoken to each other and i knew that I shouldn't feel this way. It's too dangerous. I could expose our existence if I got in too deep. I could endanger her life. But for some strange reason at this particular moment I didn't listen to my rational thoughts and I did what I wanted to do.

"You go first," I told her.

"You just looked familiar and, well, I was wondering if you happened to be the person I saw at the meadow I was at yesterday," she said quickly.

I chuckled quietly and told her I was going to ask the same thing. My smile grew when she smiled back at me. This felt so right. Making her smile felt like a natural thing for me to be doing, and I was enjoying it very much.

The teacher told us off for not beginning our work, so we dropped any further conversation, to my intense disappointment. Bella was incredibly smart, she knew exactly what she was doing and she didn't get one answer wrong. She was absolutely perfect in absolutely everyway. Well at least to me she was.

Class ended too soon for my liking. Everyone gathered there things and left. I turned to look at Bella, wanting to ask her something. She looked at me expectantly. I opened my mouth to ask but I hesitated. I decided I would ask her some other time.

"Goodbye Bella," was all I said before I walked out without a second glance. I knew that if I looked back I would be entranced by her beautiful eyes that I wouldn't be able to look away.

* * *

BPOV

My afternoon at home was uneventful. I'd completed my homework at school so I didn't have any to do. I cleaned up what little mess there was around there house and began cooking dinner for Charlie. It seems our home lives were already becoming routine. He would get home right when I was ready to serve dinner and we would talk about the same things. Charlie and I would then clean our dishes and he would go off to watch a game. It was a bit early for me to go to bed yet so I went up to check my emails that I was sure to have from Renee. She had sent me three. I replied to them quickly, telling her about the people I had met at school – skipping Edward of course. I also mentioned something about the weather and I told her I was enjoying it down here.

And I really was enjoying it here. I had never felt more at home. So far school seemed okay and I had some people I could talk to. Charlie and I got along really well. There was always the weather problem but that was to be expected. I was happy that I got to have the chance to live down here before I finished high school and went on to college.

* * *

My morning routine was the same as yesterday. Get up, have a shower and get dressed. It sounded rather dull but it was a lot more easy-going than it was with Renee. Renee always found a way to complicate things. She was either just in my way all the time in the mornings while I was getting ready or she was burning toast or ruining her breakfast in general. Don't get me wrong I loved living with my mom it was just an extremely hectic lifestyle sometimes.

Over breakfast I began thinking about my dream. It was about Edward. It was the best dream I had ever had. He was just sitting in the meadow, thinking. And I just watched him. I watched his face scrunch up in confusion; I watched his face grow into a smile. His smiles, they were so beautiful. I had never had someone effect me the way he did with just a _smile. _It was very unnerving but extremely satisfying.

I had decided near the end of gym class yesterda that I was going to become his friend and the plan still stuck. He seemed like a nice guy so I'm pretty sure he'd give me a chance.

I was thankful the weather wasn't as bad as yesterday. It was still raining softly but nowhere near the ferocity that it was. It wasn't long before I found myself in the school parking lot. I stopped in a spot right next to a shiny silver Volvo. It was probably the newest and most expensive car in this whole car park. I wouldn't be surprised if it was the newest car in the entire town. I could see someone inside sitting in the driver's seat but the windows were too dark tinted to make the person out.

I still had ten minutes till class, so I tilted my head back for a moment and closed my eyes. My nerves were still in the pit of my stomach even if it was my second day at this school. I was pretty sure I was still going to be labeled as the new girl. I took deep breaths to calm myself down. I could hear students walking past the front of my car and I took that as a sign that school was nearly starting. I grabbed my bag off the passenger seat and slipped out of the cab. And I mean I slipped literally. I fell onto the ground in a heap barely missing a puddle not two feet away.

I groaned in frustration. All of a sudden a hand came down right in front of my face making me jump. Following up along the arm I saw that it belonged to none other than Mr. Perfect. He had a smirk on his face, obviously amused by my position. I glared at him playfully and I grabbed onto his hand heaving myself up. The instant my skin touched his I noticed how freezing his hand was. Sure it was cold outside but I wasn't expecting someone's skin to be that cold. I brushed it off and once I was steady, I let go of his hand.

"Thanks," I said breathlessly.

"Something tells me that this kind of thing happens to you often," that sexy smirk still on his face. Whoa _Sexy?_ Where did that come from? Get a grip Bella.

I blushed.

"Yeah," was my lame response Bella. He probably thinks I'm an idiot. But I can't help it; he just makes my mind go all hazy and I can't think of anything smart or intelligent to say.

"Well I've got to go Bella," he sounded reluctant to leave for some strange reason. "I'll see you in biology."

With one last smile flashed my way, he turned towards his first class. I stood there dazed for a moment, but I was pulled back into reality when I heard someone calling my name. I saw Jessica at the entrance to the school waving me over, so I scurried over as quickly as I could without tripping over.

Up and till lunch classes had been okay, but Jessica was beginning to get a little on my nerves. I like her a lot but she talked a lot about herself that she was a bit much for me to handle. I didn't really want to endure any more of Jessica's talking and I wasn't all that hungry, so I chose to skip lunch and find somewhere quiet to sit. I walked through the halls not really concentrating on where my feet were taking me, when I heard music coming from just up the hallway. I walked quietly not wanting to disturb whoever was playing, but I was just too curious to ignore it. The music that was playing was beautiful and soft, and played with so much expression that I wondered how it was possible someone could pay something so moving. I peeped through the crack in the door slowly pushing it a little wider so I could get a better look. As if Edward could be any more amazing he just happened to be an amazingly skillful pianist. I was very surprised. The first impression I got from him I wouldn't have thought he could play the piano, but when I think about it, it just seemed to fit his personality. I listened on as I relished in the feeling that the music filled me with. I mustn't have realized that the song had ended because the next thing I heard was Edward's voice coming from across the room.

"You can come in if you want Bella."

A/N: Sorry I ended it. I was gonna keep going but I'm REALLY tired and I need to sleep. Sorry if the story is taking too long to reel you in but this is how it's gotta be if I want it to work the way I want. I shall update again tomorrow. xx


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: On with the story

* * *

_Previously:_

_I mustn't have realized that the song had ended because the next thing I heard was Edward's voice coming from across the room._

"_You can come in if you want Bella."_

* * *

Dam, he heard me. I blushed and looked up at him with a sheepish smile on my face. He smiled brightly and motioned his hand for me to come over. I walked over slowly trying to act as calm as possible when I had all these things rushing through my body. He patted the part of bench next to him and I sat down. _I'm sitting on the same seat as Edward Cullen ahh_. I did a little party dance in my head, and then realized I was acting really strange and ended up blushing. Edward was looking at my face and laughed out loud.

"What are you blushing at now?" he asked before chuckling again. I pretty much ignored his question, not wanting to answer it.

"I didn't picture you as the type of person who would play piano so beautifully," I told him quietly, changing the subject. I found myself gazing into his gorgeous eyes. It didn't escape my notice that they seemed a bit darker than the light topaz I had seen the other day. It's probably just the lighting in the music room.

"I've been playing for a _very_ long time," there seemed to be a double meaning to his words, but I didn't understand it so I ignored it again.

"What was that song you were just playing?" I smiled warmly at the memory of the beautiful music I had just had the privilege of listening to.

"I wrote it for my mom," he answered simply. My jaw dropped in amazement and I looked at his face to see if he was really telling the truth. It was very surprising to find out that a seventeen year old boy had written a piece that I swear sounded like it was written by a flipping professional.

"You wrote that?" he nodded, smiling at my reaction. "It was very beautiful," all signs of shock had gone from my face. I hoped it now showed the sincerity behind my words instead. I really wanted him to know that I thought it was amazing.

"Thankyou," he stared at the keys of the piano for a moment. "Would you like to hear something else?"

I nodded eagerly and he placed his long fingers on the keys. He seemed to be deliberating what to play next; I waited by his side patiently. He began playing the notes slowly and softly setting a mood. I watched as the music began to flow through his fingers while they gracefully pushed down the keys without difficulty. He made the piano look and sound so much more amazing when I watched him play it. I closed my eyes at let the music be absorbed through my being.

"Bella can I ask you a question?" hearing his voice made me open my eyes. He was still playing the song but he was looking at me waiting for my permission.

"You just did," I stated simply. He laughed looking back at the piano. "Yes, you can ask me a question."

He looked back to my eyes with so much intensity I felt myself growing woozy. I took slow breaths so I could calm down. Breathing slowly always helped me calm myself down.

"Why were you in the meadow the other day?" I expected him to ask that question, so I answered the way I had planned knowing that this question would arise at some point.

"I had just moved into Charlie's place the night before. I had nothing to do that day and it was beautiful outside. I didn't get the chance to have a good look at the town the night before, so I went for a drive. I found the little entrance to the picnic area along the highway," he nodded obviously knowing what I was talking about. So I continued, "I looked around and the place was deserted so I just wandered into the forest making sure I didn't go too far away so I could find my way back," he didn't need to know about my strange sense of direction and not really worrying about which way I was going. I already knew I'd find my way back, "I saw a gap in the trees when I was walking and I walked into the meadow. I fell asleep soon after that, and when I woke up there you were."

"There I was," he looked like he was going over the moment in his head.

"Why were you there? I didn't see any other car in the car park. How did you get in there?"

"It's not far away from my house and I had found the place when I first moved here. I go there a lot to think about things."

"It's a wonderful place," I said simply. He looked at me for a moment before speaking.

"Yes it is," he said never taking his eyes off me. That beautiful small smile was on his face and I just couldn't stop a smile from appearing on my face. I smiled so much around him and I didn't really have a rational reason to do so. He just had this thing about him that made me happy.

The bell rang completely ruining the moment, but we both stood up and headed to class together. When we walked into Biology nearly everyone was there except for the teacher. The class looked up at me and Edward walking in together and looked at us in shock. A few girls glared at me for some strange reason. I walked to my desk completely confused, when Edward looked at me noticing my confused expression and leaned over to whisper in my ear.

"I think they are shocked because I've never walked around with someone who is not my family," that wiped away the confusion I felt previously but then confusion washed over me once again. Why did he walking with me then? I felt strangely flattered that this god like creature was walking around with me and no one else. I understood why some of the girls glared at me now. They were obviously jealous that it was me with him and not them. I smiled slightly as Mr. Banner rushed into class a little flustered.

"Sorry I'm late class, I locked my keys in my car and I couldn't get my notes out," a few giggles erupted throughout the classroom and I felt a smile form on my face at the thought of Mr. Banner trying to get into his car.

"Okay, today I want you to analyse these slides under the microscope with you lab partner. You will need to write down what you think is on the slide," a few students groaned. I was slightly elated at this. I had done this type of thing in Phoenix so I knew what I was looking for.

Edward walked up to the front desk to get the required slides from Mr. Banner while I set up the microscope. He came back and placed a slide into its slot.

"Would you like to go first?" he asked.

"Sure"

I was showing off a just little. But I couldn't help it. He was so good at everything that I had seen him do so far, and it was about time he saw that I could do other things than just tripping and blushing.

I announced what was on the slide and began to remove it. I was stopped though when Edward placed his hand on mine. It was freezing and made me jump at the unexpected chill.

"Sorry, but do you mind if I have a look?" I felt a bit offended. He evidently thought that I may have made a mistake and had to check for himself. I knew I hadn't made an error so I was pleased when he lifted his head and confirmed my answer.

This went on for the remaining slides. We had Mr. Banner go over our answers and he seemed pleased to see that we had gotten them all right. We still had a while till the end of class so I took this as an opportunity to talk to Edward. Apparently Edward did too because he asked me a question before I got to him

"Bella, why did you move to Forks?" he sounded like he wanted to know but I was sure it would just bore him.

"It's nothing that interesting. You would probably find it boring,"

"I doubt that Bella. I'm always curious about you when I'm with you. If you don't wish to tell me I understand, considering you don't really know me and all. But I would still be curious," he seemed a little nervous at the end of his rant. He was so cute when he was nervous. I was slightly thrilled at what he had said to me. He actually wanted to get to know me. I smiled at him.

"I want to tell you," he waited patiently for me to begin. "Well," I wondered out loud thinking of how I was going begin. "I was always the outcast at my old school. I didn't make friends easy, so I had a very lonely life in Phoenix. And when my mother got remarried, I felt like I was getting in the way a little. She told me I wasn't but I was sure that deep down she would have like to spend time with Phil on her own. So I decided to free her from me and moved to live here with Charlie. He seems happy enough to finally have a chance to spend time with his daughter, so I guess I'm making both of my parents happy now."

"But are you happy?" I deliberated for a moment. I had realized last night that I thought of this town as my home now and that I was enjoying it, so I answered truthfully.

"I am. I have never felt more at home. Also the people at this school seem to be a little bit more accepting of me and I think I've made a few friends already," I smiled at him letting him know I was happy.

"What about your boyfriend in Phoenix. Wouldn't you miss him?" I looked at his face to see if he was serious. I laughed out loud.

"What boyfriend?" he seemed a little uncomfortable talking about this subject, I wondered why.

"Oh well I just assumed that someone like you would have one," he appeared truthful in his words. I don't understand what made him think that though. No one would want to be with me. I'm so plain and boring.

"I've never had a boyfriend," I said flatly. He sighed in relief for some odd reason. I could never understand this boy he was such a mystery.

He dropped the subject and I was grateful. I didn't want to talk about my lack of experience in that area. I was sure that there was no way that I was going to have a boyfriend in the near future. No one ever liked me. But when I thought about Edward and the word boyfriend, it just made me feel all fuzzy inside. Every time I think these kinds of things it only leads to disappointment anyway so I decided I would try not to think about it.

The bell made its annoying intrusion again and I groaned when I remembered I had gym next and I had to participate. I gathered my belongings and said a quick goodbye to Edward before I left. The coach gave me my gym uniform and I went to the change rooms. I was immediately bombarded with questions. It didn't take long to figure out it was Jessica.

"Where were you at lunch? Were you with Edward? Why did you walk in to biology together? Why were you guys staring at each other and smiling? Are you dating? Has he a –"

"Whoa Jess slow down please. I can't hear a word your saying," I knew what this was about though. She had watched me and Edward interact during biology; she was bound to ask questions about it.

"Oh sorry, yeah so where were you at lunch?" I wondered how I was going to answer her. Should I tell her that I started talking to Edward after I was caught listening to him play piano?

"I wasn't very hungry so I just found a quiet place to sit and read," I wasn't much of a liar but I didn't really want her to know about the piano incident. She seemed to believe me.

"Next question! Why did you and Edward walk in to biology together?" I don't see why it's such a big deal that I walked into class with Edward.

"Well I bumped into him in the hallway on the way to class and we just walked together because we are in the same class."

"Oh that's cool, hey can I ask just one more question?" she scrunched up her face as if she was scared for my answer. I laughed at her and told her yes. She smiled brightly and she had a glint in her eye. I was instantly wary about the question she wanted to ask, she was prolonging the moment and I just wished she would spit it out.

"Do you like Edward?" Phew, that was an easy question to answer.

"Yes I think we are going to be good friends," I answered simply. She huffed in frustration, clearly not pleased with my answer.

"No I didn't mean it like that. I meant do you _really_ like him? As in like, like?"

OH! I can't believe she asked that question. I blushed furiously and tried to form some kind of coherency before I answered.

"oh…I…um…Edward…" unfortunately I had no luck with coherency. It was so obvious now. A large smile formed on her face and she leaped at me squealing loudly.

"Oh Bella this is so cool. I mean of course you like Edward, everybody did the first time they saw him. But it seems different for you though. I mean you just stare at him and he stares back at you. Where most girls would like rub themselves up against him and flirt with him constantly, without any response. I'm so happy for you. It's so weird how I've only known you for like a day and I feel like I'm great friends with you."

I was really touched by this sentiment. I don't know if she realised how much it meant to me what she said. She was the first person ever to announce friendship officially to me. Of course she annoyed me sometimes with her non-stop talking and constant bubbliness, but she was really sweet. I could get used to being her friend.

"Jess, can you please not tell anyone about this? I don't want anyone knowing, especially not Edward," I had to make sure. I don't know what I would do if Edward found out.

"Cross my heart and hope to die, stick a needle in my eye."

* * *

A/N: Okay I made Jessica like super nice almost like another Alice. I just wanted Bella to have a good friendship with someone other than the Cullen's.

Also this story is nice and warm at the moment now because Bella isn't in the world of the vampires yet. Keep reading and it will get a lot more interesting.. R&R! xx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Gee I feel kinda unloved here. Way over 1000 hits and only 28 reviews. I am always open to any ideas anyone has about the story or if any of you have ideas as to how i can improve my writing. It would be greatly appreciated. I'll even give you a special mention if I choose to go with your idea as well. So you don't feel left out.

And on we go..

EPOV

I watched from my car as Bella said her goodbyes to Jessica before she walked away. She looked up in the direction of her truck and saw me pulling out. She smiled briefly at me and waved. I was completely lost in my own world with her. She was so mesmerising that I completely forgot what I was meant to be doing

"Edward, why aren't we moving and why are you smiling at the new girl?" The smile on my face dropped when Emmet's voice pulled me back to reality. I ignored his question and the thoughts coming from the rest of the car and pulled out of the park and drove home. It's so wrong of me to be having these kinds of feelings for a human and my family would never understand. Jasper would to a point of course but he would never approve let alone see the reasoning behind it. I never kept anything so important away from my family and I was ashamed of it. They all worried about me. My moods had been shifting a lot more lately. One moment I would be happy and smiling at the thought of Bella, yet the next I would be depressed when I realized I couldn't get closer to her. I couldn't bring myself to tell them though. If I did it would tear my family apart. We all knew that because of what we are, there is no way we can get close to humans safely. There was always a chance where we could lose control or concentration and they would be dead within a second. But then there was the chance that a human would notice our differences and figure out what we are.

I was stuck between what I should do and what I wanted to do. I knew I wanted to get closer to Bella and be allowed to be around her without judgement from my family. But I knew that what I should do is cut myself off from her and keep her and my family safe. I knew I would never hurt Bella. I couldn't bare it if I ever let my vampire instincts take over. The thought of seeing her beautiful face, cold and unresponsive made my inside tighten and my unbeating heart beat faster in sorrow. My family would never believe this though. They would say it would be too risky to be with her and that there was always a possibility I could slip. And they would be right.

I sighed and quickly ran out of the car after I parked it in the garage. I wanted to get away from the prying thoughts of my siblings. They just watched me run into the house completely confused. I had to get all these problems and feelings out of my head. I needed peace, to relax so I could make sense of everything and make a final decision on what I was going to do.

I lifted the lid to my piano and begin bashing at the keys in anger. I just played what ever I was feeling. Big, loud chords to release my anger, a flurry of notes to liberate my confusion, and a melancholy piece that lingered in the air to let loose the sorrow building inside me. I stopped playing momentarily. I was breathing heavily, filling my lungs with unnecessary gulps of air. I slowed my breathing and once again placed my fingers on the keys. I began softly but sweetly. It eventually builded into this romantic piece filled with hope and passion and I knew the cause for it. Bella. I kept playing, letting everything out. I was becoming calmer with every phrase I played. The song came to a close and I just sat there passively.

"That was beautiful Edward," Esme was standing in the doorway dressed in her gardening attire.

"Thankyou Esme," I was grateful she dropped the subject after that. I didn't want to give away who the inspiration was for the piece.

I stayed in my room for a while deciding what I was going to do with the rest of my night. I thought for a moment, and then it hit me. I ran down the stairs grabbing a jacket along the way. You never know when it would come in handy even if it's unnecessary for a vampire. I ran in the direction of town deciding I would find out where to go from there. I was out the front of the school trying to detect her scent **(A/N: I'm sure you know who he means when he says her..).** I picked it up and ran in the direction it was in. I ran as fast as I could eager to get to my destination. It was an hour or so past midnight so I was sure she would be asleep. The scent led me to a small yet peaceful looking home. The scent was very strong here so I knew I was in the right place. There was a tree on the side of Bella's house so I climbed it to get a look inside, so I could find her. I didn't have to look far at all because I found myself directly in front of her watching her body was rise and fall with each breath. She looked so calm. I was envious of her. She got to sleep and free her mind of any thoughts and I had to deal with them every hour, every minute of my life. She began to stir a little and I was wondering if she was going to wake up.

"Edward…" It sounded so clear that I thought she must have seen me staring at her. I sat in the tree as still as possible hiding in the shadows.

"Edward," she breathed. I risked a look into her window and saw she was still asleep. I let out a sigh of relief not realizing I had been holding my breath. Wait, she said my name, while she was asleep. She was dreaming about me! I was absolutely euphoric. This angel was dreaming about me! I felt like I wanted to throw my fist in the air and scream out 'yes', but I held myself back, not wanting to make such an Emmet action.

The thought of Emmet brought along thoughts of the rest of my family. I had just rushed out of the house without telling them where I was. Normally they wouldn't worry about where I was and whether I was alright, but I knew that with the way I had been acting the last few days, they would be. I didn't want to return home. I just wanted to sit and watch this beautiful angel sleep and revel in the feeling I had experienced when she said my name. But it was about time I got home.

The house was quiet when I got in. Alice and Jasper were in their room together and the stayed there for the rest of the night. I was grateful they didn't do anything overly loving. I didn't want to hear there thoughts at this point in time. Rosalie and Emmet were out hunting, Carlisle was working and Esme was downstairs reading a book. This is when I wished I could sleep. I have nothing else to do at the moment so it only seems fair that I should sleep. But it just comes along with the curse of being a lonely vampire. I do not enjoy this life that I have ended up with. Lonely and without love. I was never regretful that Carlisle had changed me however. If he hadn't I wouldn't have been able to spend the rest of eternity with my now family. But if there were someone out there that could make me feel less lonely and made me feel comfortable with this life I would give it a chance.

It was then that I knew for sure that Bella was that chance. I was going to give her a chance and be close to her. If I have any problems I will most _definitely_ pull myself out of the situation no matter how hard it would be, but I had to give it a go. I couldn't just let something like that pass by me always wondering what could have been. I had to go for it. Even if we are only friends I would be forever grateful.

* * *

A/N: Okay so it may seem a bit of a pointless chapter but it's important that you knew what Edward's plans were when it came to Bella. I also had to write it cos I wanted to know. Oh and I will be bringing Jacob into the story as a werewolf. But don't worry there will be absolutely no way that Jacob can jeopardise Edward and Bella's relationship. So if there are any Jacob lovers don't get your hopes up. I hope you are enjoying it so far..Reviews? xx


	7. Chapter 7

Here you go…

BPOV

The walls in the cafeteria were covered in posters of a day I was dreading. The dance. A day that had most of the Forks High school population bouncing out of their seats in excitement. But it was yet another occasion in which I can make a fool of myself by stepping on toes and tripping over thin air. I will not be going to that, that's for sure. Even if someone asks me to go with them I'm sure I will make some sort of excuse, but I doubt I will have to worry anyway.

I was sitting with the group I had on my first day, wishing that today was Friday so I could spend the weekend at home. But I still had one more day to go. The group were all chatting excitedly about the dance. I was staring off into space uninterested, when my eyes landed on the Cullen family. Edward was sitting with them today. His chair was leaning slightly back against the wall and his eyes were closed. Once again I was staring at his perfection. He was so achingly beautiful. But there was something strange about him as well. The way his skin was always icy to the touch, the way his skin was almost sickly pale and how his eyes had grown visibly darker since the day I had first seen him in the meadow. I suppose it's just his genetics or something. It wouldn't stop nagging at the back of my head though.

His hair was so beautifully swept above his closed eyes it made me want to run my hair through it. I was thinking so oddly about this boy. I had admitted it to myself as well as Jessica that I was attracted to him, but the way I was thinking was crazy. This boy was too wonderful for me and I was filling my mind up with childish fantasies that will never come true.

I sighed, reluctantly looking away from him. I didn't want him to catch me staring, that would be too embarrassing. I couldn't wait to get to biology, to sit within a small distance away from him and listen to his amazing voice and smelling his intoxicating scent. I looked at my watch to check how long until the bell would ring. I still had five minutes but I thought I could get there earlier today. I picked up my books and chucked the remainder of my lunch in the bin. I walked out the doors of the cafeteria, but not before peeking unnoticeably at Edward who was watching me. I walked out quickly before I could do anything drastic and hurried to the classroom.

It was empty at the moment so I sat in my usual seat and rested my head on my arms which were on top of the desk. It was nice to be away from the loud buzz of the cafeteria and Mike's constant staring. It felt like he was undressing me with his eyes which made me feel incredibly uncomfortable. Some teenage males have absolutely no respect for women.

_You know Edward's not like that. _I knew that. Edward wasn't like any other boy I had ever met. Aside from his beauty, he was so smart and such a gentleman. If only there were more out there like him.

"Hey Bella," I jumped at the sound. Edward was sitting next to me smiling. I hadn't heard the door open nor had I heard the chair pull up beside me. How could he be so quiet? I would've been stumbling down the aisle completely giving away my position.

"Hi Edward," I said quietly after regaining composure at my fright. I smiled slightly at him. The bell rang and students came rushing through the door. I took my arms off the desk and sat up against my chair. It was so loud in here now there was no use trying to relax it would be impossible.

I heard what sounded almost like a growl come from Edward and I immediately looked up to see what the hell it was. He was glaring in the direction of the door. I turned my head to see Mike sauntering over to my desk looking terribly smug and his eyes were resting on me. He sat on the edge of my desk still keeping his empty blue eyes on me. I don't know whether he was trying to look sexy or something but if he was, there was no way he was succeeding. I wanted to gag.

"Hey Bella," he said smiling somewhat seductively.

"Hi Mike, how are you?" Not that I cared but I should be polite.

"I'm great thanks, so I was wondering if you had a date to the dance next weekend." Oh. My. God. No.No no _no_ _**no**_ _**no**_ **NO.**

"Erm…No," I let the words out slowly dreading the direction in which this conversation was taking.

"Well I was thinking that maybe we could go together. What do you think?" Another sound erupted from Edward's chest, strangely animalistic almost frightening. For some reason he was glaring daggers at Mike. I can't believe Mike just asked me to go to the dance with him. _Think quick, think quick. Oh I got it._

"Sorry Mike, but I've got to head to Seattle today to pick up some things," I let out a nervous laugh. _Please believe me._

"Oh," he didn't look like he was expecting rejection and I almost felt sorry for him. "Are you sure you can't do it some other time?"

"No I have to do it that weekend. I'm sorry, maybe you could ask Jessica I don't think she has a date yet," hopefully he'll like my alternative.

"That's cool Bella. And I might ask Jessica. Thanks."

I sighed in relief and I noticed Edward doing the same thing. Too curious to let it slide, I had to ask him what the hell was going on.

"Can I ask you why you were glaring at Mike and practically growling at him?" Trying to keep my voice light so he didn't take what I said the wrong way.

He looked dubious to tell me but he must have known I would've kept digging so he told me.

"I didn't like how he was looking at you. Like he was undressing you with his eyes. It's disgusting. You don't deserve to have someone do that to you."

See what I mean by a gentleman.

"Thankyou Edward but if that ever happens again and you are next to me, _please_ do something scarier to get rid of him," I told him this to lighten the mood of our conversation but I still meant it.

He laughed loudly and it made a few heads turn.

"My pleasure Bella," we were smiling at each other and everyone in the classroom was staring and whispering.

"Okay class today we will be watching a movie so get comfortable. Mike, get the lights."

The lights dimmed and the pictures on the screen filled the room. I tried tuning my attention to the movie but I had already seen it in phoenix and it was boring. I was hyper aware of Edward's hand resting slightly on my half of the desk tempting me. It's not like I was going to reach out and grab it but it didn't mean I didn't want to. The electricity that felt like it was coursing between our bodies was making me feel warm and the contrast of his cold hand would be amazing.

The rest of the movie went on a similar fashion. I stared at the TV screen not really seeing what was going on, there was the occasional glance at Edward's hand that would clench into a fist every now and then, and the charge that was going to make me spontaneously combust soon. When Mr Banner turned the lights back on I sighed in relief immediately cooling down. I heard Edward chuckle lightly but I didn't want to see whether he was laughing at me so I didn't look up at him.

We were given a fair amount of homework today and I did something I never thought I would do. I groaned out loud. My eyes widened at my actions as everyone turned in shock.

"Is there a problem Isabella?" Mr. Banner raised his eyebrow. I blushed furiously.

"No sir. I'm so sorry," I was such an idiot.

"Well don't let it happen again Isabella."

I nodded to let him know I understood. I ducked my head making a curtain with my hair so no one could see the most embarrassing red flush cover my cheeks all the way to the tips of my ears. Edward's shoulders were bouncing up and down. Obviously have difficulty containing his laughter. I can't believe I did that. The idea of homework repulsed me and it was just so impulsive.

I never thought I'd say this but 'saved by the bell' is my new favourite term. Edward seemed to notice my eagerness to leave the classroom and chuckled at me. I was momentarily annoyed that he was laughing, but I suppose it would be a funny situation to me if it happened to someone else. I shot him a half hearted glare which once again made him laugh. Even when he was laughing he still sounded god like I had never heard a more satisfying laugh. I left the room listening to the beautiful sound over in my head.

"Hey Bella," an overly cheerful voice stopped my imaginings. I was standing just outside the classroom door as I looked at the boy who I had heard the voice come from. I had seen him before but I didn't know who he was. His face was quite pimply and his hair was slicked back. Definitely one of those chess club, overly helpful type of guys.

"Um…Hi, do I know you?" I was a little unsure where to begin, so it sounded like a reasonable question.

"Oh I'm Eric, I'm in 4 of your classes," he didn't seem fazed that I hadn't really noticed him.

"Oh…um, sorry I'm still getting used to everyone in my class. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" His eyes flickered to a poster on the wall beside me. Oh no this wasn't happening. First Mike and then this guy. Why the hell were they asking me anyway? I'm not physically appealing(**A/N: low self esteem…)** and neither of them knew me that well.

"Well…um…I…ah…well," this was beginning to annoy me very much.

"Can you just spit it out I need to get to class," I didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but I was mad.

"Oh, right, sorry. Well I was hoping you would like to go to the dance with me as my partner. You know we can hang out and dance and party and have a badass time. And if you want you could come to my house and we could chillax and stuff."

I heard a thunderous laugh followed by a whack coming from up the hallway. One of Edward's brothers, Emmet, was rubbing the back of his head and Edward was standing beside him with a murderous look on his face. Emmet and he were watching Eric try to play it cool and obviously Emmet found this incredibly amusing but I couldn't understand Edward's reaction. I wish he was standing here beside me to get rid of Eric. I felt kind of sorry for Eric at the moment. He was embarrassed, that much was obvious, what with the tips of his ears glowing an insane red.

"Look Eric, I've got to go to Seattle that day, so I'm not going to the dance. Hopefully you can find another girl who will go with you." May as well bring his hopes up a bit. He nodded to me briefly and turned away. I felt guilty rejecting two guys in one day but I knew it had to be done.

I walked passed Edward and his brother to get to the gym. Edward waved slightly and smiled to me. I just blushed and walked around the corner.

"Edward, what the hell was that?" I'm pretty sure that was Emmet's voice. All traces of his previous humour were gone and I slowed my pace slightly to hear more.

"Just drop it and leave me alone Emmet." I knew it was rude to eavesdrop but I was a much too curious person to ignore something like this, especially when it involved Edward.

"Edward you can't be making friends with other people."

"You think I don't know that? I know it better then all of you and you know that too. So don't you dare judge me!" His voice was so harsh. It scared even me and I wasn't even on the end of the conversation. I hurriedly walked to gym already late enough.

Were they talking about me? How come he wasn't allowed friends? I'd always thought people encouraged friendships, especially siblings. It stung a bit that Emmet said Edward couldn't be friends with me. I knew that I secretly wanted more than friendship but if friendship was all I was able to get with Edward I would take it. And now that Emmet was saying that I couldn't even have that I was rather upset.

I made it to gym with only a minute to spare. It wasn't too bad today. I gained a few bumps and bruises but I did no damage to anyone else and I didn't make an utter fool of myself as usual. I couldn't wait to get home and get to sleep and forget everything that had happened today.

This day had been okay to begin with. Then it turned boring, then aggravating, then extremely pleasant, then embarrassing, then humiliating and lastly depressing. Too many emotions were going through my head. I was surprised my brain hadn't exploded from immense pressure.

It was drizzling lightly outside and it felt wonderful as it fell on my face. I walked to my truck slowly embracing the feeling of the light rain calming my feelings and making me feel more whole.

"Bella!" _his_ voice called out to me. He was jogging towards me from the office building. What the hell is going on? I'm so confused. Why is he talking to me if he's not supposed to?

"Hi Edward," I said rather dully. We were both at the front of my truck now. His smile faded a bit from his face as he noticed my tone.

"Is something wrong Bella?" I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and I couldn't stop myself from telling the truth.

"Not really. There was just something I wanted to ask you about. Would you mind?" I was going to clear up what I can now.

"Sure," he seemed a little hesitant but I was pleased that he gave me his full attention.

"Why do you talk to me?" I didn't want to be so blunt about it but it was the only way I was going to get a straight answer.

"Why do you ask that?" His voice, eyes. Truth again.

"A few reason. You told me yesterday that you don't talk to anyone besides your family, yet you talk to me. And I couldn't help but overhear the conversation you had with your brother in the hallway." I hope he didn't think I was eavesdropping.

His face fell glum for a bit.

"Oh," He looked into the distance, thinking. I waited patiently for him to give me reason.

"I'm sorry you heard that Bella. I was so annoyed that my family were and still are judging me for talking with you."

"Why?" his answer only confused me more.

"You're different from other people and I like talking to you. My family disapprove because they think that I could hurt you by coming close to you.

"We move around a lot and when we leave they think that if we get too close to people it would only cause unnecessary pain to them. I just don't want to ignore you like I do with everyone else. And I would like to at least try to be your friend even if I did end up being hurt in the end. I just can't imagine what it would be like not being close to you." Well that was some confession. I was stunned, unresponsive. Like my mind had left my body and ran away while I just stared at his face in shock. That definitely wiped away my confusion, but I don't see how me being different from others is a good thing?

He stepped closer to me, slowly bringing his hand up to my face to get me to look at him.

"Would you like to be my friend Bella? Even if it might hurt you if we get too close and I have to leave?"

His thumb was brushing lightly along the top of my cheeks. My heart rate accelerated and I was sure he could hear it. He was making everything extremely distracting and making it difficult to breathe

"That would be nice Edward," I didn't have to think about it. If this boy asked me to jump off a cliff I would do it.

"But I must warn you that I'm not a good friend for you," his eyes looked almost pleading, as if asking me to heed his warning. There was a double meaning to his words and I knew that moving around a lot wasn't the issue. There was something else. If he didn't want to tell me I won't force it out of him. I'll figure it out for myself.

"I'll take my chances," I smiled at him and he smiled a beautiful crooked smile. His ice cold hand was still resting on my face and it felt so right to have it there.

"Thank you Bella," he whispered. When he pulled his hand away from my cheek I felt as if part of me had gone missing and I needed something to fill it in.

"My pleasure Edward," repeating the words he had used on me earlier in biology. He chuckled a little bit, before looking into my eyes once more.

"Goodbye Bella."

I watched his retreating form head towards his shiny Volvo. His siblings weren't in the car and I wondered where they were. The parking lot was nearly empty and they weren't anywhere in sight. They probably brought a different car today.

The rain was beginning to get a little heavier so I got into my truck and drove home. Today was certainly one hell of a day and I've only been here for three days. It's so different from Phoenix and I get noticed here, not just thrown aside without a second glance.

And there was Edward. His beautiful bronze hair messily swept across his eyelids always made me smile. I was so thrilled that he had acknowledged our friendship now and I was grateful for the chance to unravel the mystery that is Edward.

A/N: Long chapter. I am so tired writing this and I can't be bothered editing thoroughly sorry… Reviews? xx


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay so no one gets confused as you get further into the chapter I am going to let remind you of some things..**

**Bella is not Edward's singer but he is still extremely tempted by open wounds with blood. Alice may sound a bit mean in this too but I assure you it won't be like that later. She is just taking care of her baby brother Edward.**

* * *

BPOV

My classes were alright because I talked to Jessica a lot. I actually listened to her ramblings and she listened to mine. We learnt quite a bit about each other that we hadn't previously known. It was wonderful to have friends and it felt like my relationship with Jess was real friendship.

Jess and I waited in the cafeteria line to buy our lunch. She was talking excitedly about a rumor going around saying that Mike was going to ask her to the dance. I hope it was true. Jess really liked Mike and I don't want him to hurt her feelings. I got a little bored listening to her ramble on about Mike and looked over at the Cullen table to see if Edward was there today. They were sitting in their pairs looking very out of place in the cafeteria among the other students.

Edward wasn't with them though today. My stomach clench slightly and I immediately lost my appetite for lunch. I wanted to be able to look at his face. He was probably playing the piano again. I hope I get the opportunity to listen to his beautiful music.

I just asked for a soda, not feeling very hungry. I must've been so lost in my thoughts that I couldn't hear Jessica repeating my name over and over.

"Bella, Edward Cullen is staring at you." The mention of Edward's name made me look up at her.

"Huh?" oh so intelligent Bella.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." She repeated. "I wonder why he's sitting alone today."

I followed her gaze across the cafeteria to see Edward sitting alone with his trademark crooked grin on his god damn perfect face. Once he had caught my eye, he waved his hand prompting me to come over. I bit my lip to force back a smile, but was unsuccessful.

"Bella, Oh. My. God. Edward wants you to sit with him. Go, Go, Go Bella, hurry up." I laughed at her excitement. She was like a little kid running around a sprinkler squealing with joy.

I looked back up to him, just to make sure this was really happening. He was still staring at me, waiting for me to come over.

"Alright Jess fine. I'll see you in gym."

She squealed a little and pushed me forward fairly hard then turned to head to her table. I walked over to him with my soda in hand. _Don't trip, oh __**please **__don't trip. _

I stood behind a chair that was across the table from him, unsure of what to do.

"Would you like to sit with me today Bella?" His question was so alluring I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"Sure." I tried to sound nonchalant about it but my heart was beating rapidly and I was a little fidgety.

I sat down in the chair a little awkwardly before looking up. There were some students further along the table we were and they were watching me and Edward in amazement. Edward had definitely never done this before if it was getting such attention.

"What brought this on?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Well I did ask you last night if you would be friends with me and I decided that if we were going to call ourselves friends I would like to sit with you."

It sounded like he was telling the truth and I was glad. He really meant everything about the friend's thing last night. I love this town so much.

"That sounds reasonable." I said taking a swig from my bottle. He laughed.

"Your boyfriend wannabee doesn't seem to think so." I looked at him confused and he just motioned his head to the table closest to the cafeteria doors. Sure enough Mike was looking our way glaring at Edward.

"Oh great." I groaned placing my head in arms that were resting on the table.

"Don't worry about it Bella. I'll make sure he won't bother you." He was so sincere I couldn't help but believe him.

"Thanks Edward." I said taking another sip from my half emptied drink.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" He asked, eying my lack of food.

"I'm not hungry." I was not going to tell him that the reason behind that was because my stomach was so full of butterflies. "What about you?" I looked at the empty table in front of him.

"No I'm not hungry either." His eyes were dancing in amusement, like he was enjoying some private joke.

His eyes flickered over my head and his eyes narrowed. Curiously I peeped over my shoulder to see his family staring at us. Rosalie was glaring and the other's had disapproving looks on their faces. I felt bad for pulling him away from his family; he shouldn't have to choose between me and them.

"Your family doesn't seem to like the idea of you spending time with me." I didn't mean for him my slightly upset tone but he noticed it. I was looking down at the table suddenly interested in the scratches on it.

"I'm sorry about that Bella," his hand reached out and lifted my chin so he could look straight at me.

"It's not my problem anyway, so you shouldn't be upset about it. For some reason they don't seem to care very much about whether I'm happy or depressed."

He glared over my head once more toward his family but I was too scared to watch their reaction.

"Let's talk about something else." He suggested and I gladly accepted.

"What's your favorite color?" I laughed out loud at his attempt at lightening the mood. He definitely succeeded but it was such a cheesy way to do so.

"It changes, but at the moment I would have to say…Green."

"Green, Why green?" he actually seemed interested in what color I preferred. It was refreshing to be able to have a light conversation with someone and enjoy it as much as I am.

"Everything here is so green. The mushy stuff on the tress and the grass on the ground. It's nothing like my home back in Phoenix and when you are surrounded by so much green you can't help but notice how beautiful it looks."

"You have a way with words Bella." I blushed at him not sure as to whether he was making fun of me or complimenting me.

"What about you?" I asked him, "What's your favorite color?"

He pursed his lips for a moment, and then raised his hand. He went straight for my brown locks twirling a stray curl.

"Brown." He said.

"You're just saying that because it's the color of my hair." I accused him.

"No your hair is more of a mahogany, but your eyes," he paused dragging out the moment, "are the most beautiful deep brown I have ever seen."

I blushed at his comment and he laughed. He found my blushing very amusing much to my embarrassment.

Lunch was much too short for my liking. The bell rang indicating that it was time for Edward and my time alone together was over.

* * *

We had to do experiments in biology today. We were analyzing skin samples with our naked eyes rather than using a microscope. It seemed kind of pointless because if we ever had to analyze a skin sample you would always use a microscope. Oh well I guess teachers can't think of anything else to do.

"Oh shoot," the pin I had been using to hold down some skin pricked my finger leaving a cut. Blood started to pool around the small cut and I shut my eyes tightly to fight off the nausea.

"What's wrong Be – " his voice halted mid sentence and it made me look up at him to see what was wrong.

Edward was staring at the cut almost hungrily. His hands were clenched into fists and his body was as stiff as wood. His well toned body looked ready to pounce. What frightened me the most though, was his eyes. The pools of topaz that had gradually been becoming darker as each day passed were now pitch black and burning with a fiery lust of want. But for what? He wasn't breathing. His shoulders were not moving up and down and his chest was neither rising nor falling. His mouth was shut tight cutting him off from air. Three words. What the hell?

His phone vibrated loudly in his pocket and he took a moment to register it. Finally he tore his coal black eyes away from my cut and looked down at his fists. He unclenched them but his arms and hands were shaking vigorously. There was definitely something wrong and it was really beginning to frighten me. He fumbled with his pocket for a moment before pulling out a phone.

I could hear the faint murmur of a voice in the background as he brought the phone up to his ear. His eyes were looking around the room frantically landing on anything but me. I couldn't help but think this was my fault for some reason. We were talking like good friends up until I cut myself and all of a sudden he was acting crazily.

He listened for a moment before his face turned murderous.

"YOU KNEW?" yelling incredulously into his phone. The entire class had heard him yell and was now staring at him in utter shock. What could possibly make him so angry? It was terrifying. The usually calm and happy Edward had turned into this angry and frightening person.

"Get out of class NOW, Alice!" I jumped at the abruptness of his tone. This was unreal.

He shoved his phone angrily into his pocket and hastily grabbed his books. He stood up so fast it seemed almost impossible and was out the door before anyone could stop him.

The entire class had stopped doing their experiments and were staring at the door that he had left open, dumbfounded. After a while they all slowly turned their heads to look at me. I'm sure I had the same expression on my face. Mouth slightly agape and eyes bulging out of my head. I looked up to Mr. Banner who was staring back at me. His eyes were questioning as if asking if I knew what had happened. I slowly shook my head from side to side. He raised his arms slightly in a way of saying 'well, what now?'

His question was answered as the bell rang through the quiet classroom. Everyone jumped at the intrusion of such a loud noise. We all gathered our books in silence and the odd person would throw a questioning glance at me.

No one questioned me as I walked out the door and I was grateful. I had gym now and normally I would be annoyed at the prospect but I couldn't be because my mind was too wound up in Edward.

I don't see how it could have been my fault. It seemed like the tiny cut on my hand had set him off because he just kept staring at it. Maybe he had an aversion to blood. A big one if it made him go as stiff as a board and stop him from breathing. But that doesn't explain the eyes. Over the last few days I thought the darkening was just a genetic thing, although strange but I'm sure it could happen. But once they turned that menacing coal black I knew there was something he was hiding. It was completely impossible for eyes to change like that. But what was he hiding?

I was about to walk into the change room when I heard some of the girls talking.

"Did you see the way Edward was looking at Bella?" I didn't know this person's voice. Whoever it was they were talking about me and I had to know more about what they were thinking. I stopped at the door and listened in on their conversation. Eavesdropping had never been my thing but I had already done it once yesterday and now I was doing it again.

"Yeah, he looked like he wanted to kill her." I recognized Lauren's sneering voice.

"I wonder why."

"Probably because she hangs off him like some love sick puppy and he finally got sick of it." Lauren was laughing when she said this. She didn't know anything. Edward was the one who wanted to be my friend and I was not hanging off him.

"I mean, why would he want to hang out with her anyway? She's not even that pretty." That hit me hard. I knew Lauren was right but it hurt to hear someone say it out loud.

"I think you're wrong Lauren. She is very beautiful."

"Whatever Katie. She's pathetic, he probably feels sorry for her." My heart felt like it had been ripped out. It hurt so much to think that he was only pretending to be my friend because he felt sorry for me. Tears were threatening to spill a bit. Lauren seemed to really hate me and I want to know why, because I hadn't done anything intentionally to hurt her.

"Lauren shut up and leave Bella alone. You don't know what you are talking about." Jess's annoyed voice rang through the change room.

"Why do you care anyway Jessica?" Lauren asked menacingly.

"I like Bella a lot. She is not pathetic she is one of the sweetest girls I know and she might even be my best friend. You are being really mean. You're just jealous Edward likes her and not you." Small tears were flowing out of my eyes but I rubbed them away quickly. They weren't all sad tears. I had a best friend. My first best friend and she stuck up for me. I was really happy.

I reluctantly made my entrance known; I'd be late into class if I didn't get changed now. Jess was glaring at Lauren when I walked in but when she saw me her eyes lit up. Lauren was glaring at me and a few other girls just stared at me. News must spread quickly in this town because some of these girls weren't even in my biology class yet they obviously knew roughly what had happened.

I walked over to the bench next to Jess and pulled my gym clothes out of my bag. Lauren and her friends walked out of the change room without another glance at me. Jess sat down and waited for me to get ready.

"Are you okay Bella?" She seemed to notice my slightly red eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine Jess. It's just what Lauren said that made me a little upset."

"You heard all that?" her eyes were apologetic. She was so caring. I would never have picked her for one to notice when someone was upset, considering she was always oblivious to how bored some people are when they listen to her rambling.

"Yeah I did. It's okay Jess." I tried to sound like I wasn't too badly affected by it.

"It's not Bella. Lauren is such a bitch." Her face scrunched up in disgust. I laughed lightly. She was good at making me smile. She laughed a little as well.

"Did you mean it Jess? About me being your best friend?" I didn't want her to think I was overly hopeful but I really was.

"Yep I definitely did." Her beautiful teeth were completely visible as she smiled widely. Her face turned into mock seriousness and her eyes narrowed. "I better be yours too, it's the least you could do. Because, well, I did stick up for you and put Lauren in her place. I was practically asking for death when I did that. You never know what she is capable of. And if she kills me I need you to be at my funeral holding all the guilt for what I did for you. Oh and best friends have to make a speech."

I was laughing so much that I was struggling for breath. She tried to contain hers for as long as possible but a few giggles escape and her resolve completely faltered. We both walked out to gym smiling and laughing with our arms linked together. We got a few stares but we didn't pay much attention. I was glad to have Edward momentarily off my mind and to forget about the empty sensation burning in my heart.

EPOV

"Alice you knew that was going to happen and you didn't tell me!" I was so angry that I slammed my fist into a tree knocking it over.

I met Alice in the forest just by the school after I had gone for a hunt to satiate my hunger.

"I couldn't tell you." My anger was having no affect on her and she didn't even seem the slightest bit sorry for what she had done.

"How could you Alice? I almost killed the one person I truly care about and you don't even care that I was about to do it." Alice had never betrayed me like this before and I resented her for it.

"I knew you weren't going to kill her Edward."

"Then WHY?"

"I had to make you see that it's not healthy for you to be with her. As much as she seems like a wonderful person it's not safe for her or for you to be around her."

I ran to another tree and hit it with as much force as I could. I had never been this angry before. So much has happened in so little time and it's all adding on top of my frustration.

"I can control myself." I yelled at her, staring straight down into her eyes my chest heaving. I towered over her and to anyone else I would have been the most frightening thing they had ever seen, but to her I was tame.

"Obviously you can't Edward because you nearly killed her."

"I KNEW WOULDN'T HAVE DONE IT ALICE! As much as a temptation it was I wouldn't have done it because I wouldn't be able to imagine a life without her."

I stopped there. I didn't want my family to know how deep my feelings ran for Bella. I knew Jasper had an idea but he would keep it to himself because it has nothing to do with him.

Alice was shocked by my confession but quickly regained her control.

"I didn't know you felt that way Edward. I guess that gives me more reason to do what I did.

"Why would that give you more of a reason? It should give you less because you now know that it would hurt me."

I was too angry to read her thoughts and I'm sure she would be blocking me anyway.

"Because you are in love with her Edward. And as a human she will die eventually whether you like it or not, and it will hurt you too much for you to handle. I did what I did to pull you away from her before you could fall even further for her and get yourself heartbroken, as well as the possibility of you hurting her.

"I'm not in love with her." My resolve was bending and she knew it. I understood that she did this to protect me and Bella and I should be grateful, but I couldn't give in.

"You may not realize it Edward but if you weren't in love with her you wouldn't risk our family's secret to have a relationship with a human."

She was right. I was in love with Bella Swan. Completely and utterly in love with her.

I fell to the ground and lifted my knees up and placed my elbows on top of them. I put my head in my hands and started sobbing quietly, crying unshed tears. Every night I spent outside her house watching her sleep and listening to her dreaming and saying my name only made me fall harder. Every time she would blush at the most silly things made me yearn to touch her cheek and feel her warmth. I was undeniably in love with her and I couldn't do anything about it. She deserved to have someone who can help her when she hurts herself and not want to kill her. She deserves to have a family and raise kids of her own. Those were some of the things I could never give her and the realization made me feel like my unbeating heart had been ripped out and thrown into a blazing fire.

Alice sat beside me and rubbed her hand up and down my back slowly. I leant into her needing to be held so I could feel somewhat whole. She wrapped her arms tightly and waited for my sobbing to calm down.

"Edward there is always another option."

"What?"

"Edward it kills me to see you hurting so much. You love her and want to be with her, but you can't have that safely while she is human. However you could change her – "

I stood up abruptly, cutting her off mid sentence.

"I'M NOT GOING TO DAMN HER TO THIS LIFE."

"Edward calm down and just listen to me." I did as she asked me. I would listen to what she has to say but I doubt there was anything that she could say to that would change my decision.

"What if she loved you back Edward and she wanted to be with you? You may think she deserves the life of a human and have kids and those sorts of things. But what if she is so in love with you and couldn't bare the thought of being with someone if that someone wasn't you. If it were me and Jasper in that situation Edward, I would prefer have Jasper change me so I could be with him, rather than have kids of my own and a chance to grow old."

Her words made me think hard. What would I do if Bella loved me back? I have no idea. But I knew that I promised myself that if something bad occurred that endangered Bella's safety I would leave her be no matter how much it hurt. I had to leave Bella now and make sure that she didn't get that chance to fall in love me. My own selfishness wished against it but I had to think of Bella's future and my family's.

"I cannot damn her to this life." I couldn't do it. I want to so that my heart could feel whole again and I would

"Then you have to stay away from her." Alice's voice was sympathetic and I knew she was right.

"Just let me tell her that we can't be friends anymore Alice." I felt like I needed to ask her permission.

"Classes will be getting out in a minute Edward and Bella is going to go straight to her truck. Just tell her that we as a family were not letting you get close to her. It won't hurt her as much as you telling her you don't want to be friends with her like you were going to."

I nodded my thanks and ran at human pace to her truck. I was no longer longing for the sweet taste of her blood thanks to my hunt. I knew I wouldn't hurt her physically now but I'm worried about how I'm going to hurt her when I tell her we can no longer be friends.

I paced in front of her truck and waited for the bell to ring so she could go home. I was so scared to do it. I was tempted to just tell her that I love her and see what she'd say. But I'm not going to.

My family came out of the doors immediately after the bell rang and went straight to my car. They didn't look at me as they got into the unlocked car but I knew they were watching me now, waiting for what was going to happen. Alice had just informed them of what I was doing and I was grateful that she left out all the emotional bits.

Bella was walking from the gym with Jessica and they were talking animatedly. Her smile was so beautiful and watching her just not was making it even more difficult to think about the inevitable. Jess and her said their goodbyes and walked off in the direction of their cars. Bella looked up to her truck and when her eyes landed on me she stopped walking, her smile immediately gone from her face.

She stood only for a moment and nervously walked over to me realizing that I wanted to talk.

"Hi Edward," she wouldn't look at me and I had a feeling that maybe I had frightened her in the classroom.

"Hi Bella, umm I need to talk to you about something important." She lifted her head then and her eyes met mine.

"We can't be friends anymore." My voice slightly broke at the end of the sentence and I hope she didn't notice.

"Oh…why?" I could see that she was upset. Dammit there was not going to be a remotely easier way around this.

"My family is upset at me for ignoring their wishes and becoming your friend. I tried reasoning with them but it's tearing my family apart. I can't let that happen so I have to stop talking to you."

Oh how I was going to struggle not being able to talk to her during these long and boring days at school let alone for the rest of eternity. It was going to kill me.

"But if you want to be friends with me why don't they let you? Isn't that what families do? Encourage friendships not discourage them." She was trying to persuade me otherwise and that made me want to pull her into my arms knowing that she didn't want this to happen.

"It's too dangerous for you to be friends with me. As I told you yesterday, we move around a lot and often very suddenly. If we were to become close friends it would hurt both you and me when we left."

"You told me you didn't care if you got hurt or was that just a lie?" How could she think I was lying? She was the most amazing person in the entire world. Who would lie about wanting to be her friend?

"It wasn't a lie Bella. I just love my family too much to risk it."

"I see." She lowered her head so I couldn't see her face. I wish I could listen to her thoughts, to know what she was thinking. I was not going to let her hide her face from me just yet.

I closed the space between us and placed my hand under her chin forcing her eyes back up to mine. Ignoring the stares from other students around us, I took pleasure in the soft bone structure of her face and the way she bit her bottom lip to hold back the tears I could see in her eyes. Her lips were the most tempting thing at the moment. Definitely the most potent and I yearned to touch them with my own. It had only been five days since we had first seen each other in the meadow and we were already acting like friends who had known each other for years. It felt like I had known her for that long though. It felt right to be with her and be talking to her. But I was giving it up for her safety over both our happiness.

"I'm sorry Bella."

"I am too Edward." She pushed my hand away roughly from her chin and turned to her truck. I watched as she slammed her door shut and threw her bag onto the passenger seat. Her hands were shaking and I knew she was trying to calm herself down to gain some composure. She turned the keys in her ignition and her truck started up with a roar. I was hoping she would look at me before she left, but she didn't. I didn't take my eyes off her truck until she turned the corner and was out of my line of sight.

I felt broken. I sat myself on the curb taking deep breaths to prevent myself from sobbing. My own hands were shaking vigorously and I felt a stinging in my eyes. Like they wanted to cry but couldn't quite do it. My heart had been ripped out once again and I felt truly dead. I was sure I was in hell because no one should ever have to experience the pain I was in. The remaining students in the parking lot stared at me and were thinking about how strangely I had been acting lately. I had been acting differently then usual these past few days. It is all because of Bella.

Jasper came out of the car and tried to put his arm around my shoulders in a way to comfort me. I shrugged his arm off angrily, not enjoying the contact.

"Edward come on you need to get home. You can't make a scene in front of the humans."

He had a point and I stood up to walk to my car. Jasper reached out to grab my shoulder and I snapped.

"DON'T TOUCH ME."

I was much too angry and upset to care about whether I had hurt his feelings and he seemed to notice it. We both walked to the Volvo in silence. I opened my car door roughly and slammed it as hard as I could without breaking anything. The humans didn't need to see anything strange happen. One of the reasons I was feeling this way was because I couldn't let a certain human know my secret.

Everyone was silent in the car as I drove out of the school. I had my head resting on the back of the seat and my hands wound tightly around the steering wheel.

"Edwa –"

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." I said through clenched teeth. I didn't know who it was who tried to talk to me. I was ignoring all their thoughts and I was not concentrating on anything my siblings had to say.

I just drove along the highway and let the numbness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: OMG Edward is so sad and angry. I hate a sad Edward but angry Edward works in this. But we know he's in love with her now. This chapter was soo long, 12 and a half pages on word. I thought about splitting it into 2 but couldn't be bothered figuring out where to split it. I think it worked out the way I wanted anyway. **

**Next chapter will be typical, miserable Edward and Bella moments and then the next one… well that's for me to know and you to find out when I post it. The more reviews the sooner I post. Fair deal? .. xx**


	9. Chapter 9

BPOV

A/N: Okay don't hate Alice or any of the Cullen family. They may seem mean but they are a little more worried about giving away their secret than they are in the book. And they are also worried about Edward. OH and don't forget that in the last chapter Alice was the one trying to convince Edward to change Bella. So we have a good Alice.

You may also think that I made Edward an unmanly sap, but he has every reason to be so upset.

Also the family may seem like the bad people in this chapter cos they kind of get Edward angry but he has just lost the love of his life and isn't really thinking rationally.

Okay…

* * *

BPOV

I parked my truck at the end of Charlie's driveway. My tears were clouding my vision and I didn't trust myself to drive up the drive and not hit anything. The rain was coming down heavily and it felt like I was immediately soaked through straight after I jumped out of my truck. I slammed my door so hard.

I was so _angry_. How could Edward's family do that? And if Edward really wanted our friendship to work, why didn't he stand up for himself? It's not fair that he and I have to suffer for his family. I understand that he loves them very much but I don't think I could be that self sacrificing.

I fumbled with the key in the lock. My vision was so blurry, I couldn't see anything and to top it off my hands were shaking furiously. I let out a sob as I finally got the door unlocked and was able to get out of this cold and miserable weather that was only adding to my already dark mood.

I ran straight up to my bathroom to have a shower. I needed a shower. To wash away my salty tears on my face and clean my matted, wet hair. I needed a shower to wash away my problems even if I knew it wouldn't work, I just had to try.

The shower was hot and burned my skin slightly but it was tolerable. It was nothing compared to the pain I felt in my chest and the difficulty I had to breathe. I scrubbed furiously at my chin and my hands to relieve myself of the tingling sensation he had left on my skin. I gave up and fell to the floor in tears. I sobbed for a while with my arms wrapped around my knees, trying to hold myself together. I didn't get out until the hot water started to run cold.

I looked at my face in the mirror and was disgusted with what I saw. My eyes were red and puffy, my face was blotchy. Why did Edward have to be the one to make feel this way?

My bed looked incredibly inviting after my long shower and I wrapped my doona **(A/N: I'm an Aussie so I'm not sure if they use 'doona' anywhere else cos that's what I was told once. So if you don't know what it is, it's just like a comforter...) **tightly around my body. I had silent tears coming from my eyes as I just stared at the ceiling.

I hated feeling like this and I was sure it was going to last a while. This wasn't about friendship for me. I cared about Edward on a whole different level to the way he felt for me. Every time I looked into his eyes I felt something amazing. Each time he touched my skin it would leave a tingling sensation and it was pleasurable. I wanted more than just friendship with him. I wanted Edward. I wanted to be close to him, to touch his face and run my fingers through his disheveled bronze hair. And to kiss his lips. I wanted to be his and only his. I know _I_ would give up my world for him and jeopardize my family relations for him.

He obviously didn't seem to feel that way. If a friendship can't even survive between us for one day, how would we be able to last in a relationship?

So why am I upset? Because…because I'm in love with him. There was no other way to explain why I hurt so much at the moment. The word love made my heart thump rapidly. It wasn't like in the movies when people find out that they are in love with someone. Their spirits are usually high and they are hopeful that the person can love them back. My spirits were not high and there was no way that Edward could ever love me back. Even if he did, his family would never approve and if so, Edward wouldn't stand by me. He proved that to me today when he told me we could no longer be friends.

I didn't realize how long I had been lying in my bed crying until I heard Charlie call out my name.

"I'm in my room dad." I shouted just loud enough for him to hear, my voice thick with tears.

His heavy footsteps stumbled up the staircase till they stopped at my door. He knocked twice before opening the door slightly where he found me wrapped tightly in my bed.

"Is something wrong Bells?" He asked nervously.

"I'm okay dad; I just had a bad day at school," a very bad day.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?"

"Not at the moment Dad." He sighed in relief, not used to taking care of a depressed teenager.

"Call me if you need anything Bella. Don't worry about dinner, I'll order some pizza." With that, he was off and my thoughts focused on the reason behind my depressive state. Edward.

I was so unequivocally and irrevocably I love with a man I could never have. This bought on another round of tears. Why couldn't this time in my life be perfect and go the way I so desperately wished? I had never thought someone could feel this way after 5 days. If someone told me that they felt this way after such a little time I would've thought of them overdramatic and pathetic. But I understand how they feel.

There was this yearning in my heart to touch Edward and feel his cool skin beneath mine. But there was this other part of me that secretly hated him for getting closer to me and then ripping himself away from me.

Time seemed to pass slowly and the daylight in my room became scarce. My eyes were dry from crying and tears were no longer falling. I must look like a wreck. I went to the bathroom to wash my face before going down to eat something. I was stiff but I felt a little better after letting it all out. My face was red and blotchy and my eyes were puffy. I brushed my hair to cover my face up a bit so Charlie wouldn't see how much of a bad day it was.

"Bella pizza's here, Charlie shouted up to the bathroom.

I walked down the stairs slowly, hugging my arms around my aching chest. It was difficult walking in one of Charlie's old and warm jumpers that came down to just above my knees and my baggy trackies, (A/N: tracksuit pants..) but I managed

In the kitchen was Charlie, who was serving up two plates of pizza. Charlie looked at me in shock and his eyes were concerned as he took in my appearance. I looked down to the ground, creating a curtain of hair that covered my face and the tears that were threatening to break through.

"Are you sure you're okay Bella?"

"Dad, please, I'll be fine."

"Okay if you're sure." I nodded a little.

We ate in silence. He didn't know what to say to me and I just wasn't in the mood for talk. Charlie cleaned the dishes tonight and told me to go to bed. I numbly obliged and went to my bed.

I lay for hours waiting for sleep to overcome. I no longer cried as I had nothing left in me, I just thought about Edward the whole time. I was thinking about the biology lesson that we had today. When I cut myself and Edward just stared at the cut. His eyes changed from topaz to deep black. He looked as if he were about to pounce on me. His stare was filled with hunger or a lust of some kind. I knew there was something unnatural about him. I began to put all his bizarre qualities together. His eyes change color, his skin is unnaturally pale and ice cold and he is so impossibly beautiful.

I knew he had a big secret that he didn't want anyone to know. Was that the reason he pushed me away? So I wouldn't find out? Did he use his family as a cover up? I didn't know now and I was sure that I was never going to find out.

He was so mysterious and perfect. And I was in love with him.

I fell asleep to the uneven beating of my heart and the ragged noise of my breath.

* * *

EPOV

I know I said I could never resent Carlisle for changing me, but right now I am beginning to. If he had let me die all those years ago I would never have gone through this agony. What am I thinking? Carlisle is like a father to me and it disgusted me to think that I hated him for this. This was my fault and Bella's. If she hadn't been such an amazing person with beautiful habits, none of this would have happened. I'm in love with her and I can't deny it and it puts me through pain to be away from her.

I was hiding in my bedroom away from my family. I got so angry that I threw one of the racks of CD's across the room and didn't even care. I sat for hours on the edge of my couch staring straight forward not seeing anything in particular. I ignored the knock that rapped on my door but eventually called them in when they wouldn't go away.

It was Jasper. He was trying to make me calm but it wasn't working. I didn't want to give in to it. I deserved this pain. I caused so much trouble to my family and Bella, and I deserved to suffer the consequences. Jasper placed himself on my couch. I ignored him for the most part and kept staring into space.

_Edward_

I turned my head to the side to look at him. His eyes were sympathetic and it annoyed me. I didn't want sympathy from him or anyone. I wanted Bella.

_It'__ll be okay. I understand what you are going through._

That got me fired up again.

"YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND."

_Edward__, I can feel what you are feeling_

"Just because you can feel it Jasper doesn't mean you can understand. At least you know that the woman you are in love with is still here with you and can stay with you. I however have to live everyday for the REST of my existence knowing that I will never have the woman I love with me. Don't you DARE try to make me feel better by saying that you understand because YOU HAVE NO IDEA." My chest was heaving and I'm sure my eyes were a menacing black.

The rest of the family was now standing in the doorway of my bedroom staring at me in shock. I was confused as to why they were shocked and peered into their thoughts.

_He's in love with a human__? – Emmet _

_HE'S IN LOVE WITH THAT GIRL? – Rosalie _

_This makes everything extremely hard – Carlisle _

_If only she were a vampire and they could be together – Esme _

Oh, it only just registered in my brain what I had shouted at Jasper. I yelled that I was in love with Bella and there was no way my family could not have heard it.

I didn't bother listening to Alice's thoughts. She was probably just abusing me for shouting at her husband. He deserved it; he had no right to try and console me and tell me he understood when he and I both knew that he didn't.

"You're in love with her Edward?" Carlisle's usually calm voice was rather gruff. Not angrily so, but as if something had knocked the air out of him.

"I am." My face was blank and my words were matter of fact. They deserved to know how I felt about her even if I didn't want them to.

Carlisle nodded slowly and said nothing else. They had nothing to say to me because they didn't know what would set me off and what would only make matters worse.

"Leave my room." I didn't need to be polite to them right now. As much as I love them unconditionally, it still doesn't mean that they deserve my respect at this current time.

They left without question or complaint and I silently thanked them for leaving me alone. The daylight in my room was scarce and the moonlit sky loomed above the tall trees above my window. My family was trying to help me and I was pushing them away. I just wanted to be able to make decisions like a human but it was stupid to try such a thing.

I wept into the middle of the night. I wept for myself and the pain I was enduring. I wept for my family and the pain I was causing them. But most of all I wept for Bella and the pain I must be causing her. I knew she liked being friends with me and talking to me and I didn't want to hurt her but I'm sure I did. The look in her eyes when I told her we couldn't be together anymore showed me that she was truly upset. I had to see her and make sure she was okay. I thought I deserved to feel this pain but I was too selfish to let it go on like this. I wanted to see her so I could diminish the ache in my dead heat.

I jumped out of my window not bothering with my family. I will only go tonight and after that I will not put my family through any further worry about me running off to her house.

Charlie's snores were heard from a mile away and it always surprised me how Bella slept through it.

I perched myself in my usual spot on the tree and watched Bella sleep. She was much more restless tonight and she was whimpering slightly. There was a light sheen of sweat on her forehead and it almost looked as if she was in pain. Her doona twisted tighter around her each time she rolled from side to side. There was something wrong and I was hoping to god that this was not my fault. It had to be something different, it was obvious she wouldn't be hurt the way I was by our separation and it couldn't cause restlessness like this. I lifted her window open so I could jump into her bedroom. As silently as I could I kneeled beside the bed of my angel.

Even when she was asleep having a nightmare she looked beautiful. Her whimpers became louder and I place my cool hand against her cheek to calm her. I got an immediate reaction her and she leaned further into my touch.

"Edward." She whimpered softly. If I could cry, I would be right now. My name seemed to roll perfectly off her lips and I wished I would be able to hear it all the time.

I stayed with her, easing her whimpers into the sun began to bring daylight into the day. She would be waking up soon and I didn't need her to catch me right now.

I kissed her softly on the forehead, reveling in the feeling or her warm skin. With one last goodbye, I jumped from her window preparing myself for the rest of my painful and lonely existence.

* * *

BPOV

The next few days at school were terrible and I feel like I haven't been able to breathe properly in so long. Every single day rained heavily and it was always gloomy and dark. It all synchronized with my mood perfectly.

Jess stayed by my side everyday and I was grateful that she didn't force anything out of me. I told her vaguely what happened, but not everything. I didn't want her to think I was pathetic for having this kind of reaction to Edward's rejection. She talked a lot about the upcoming dance. It made me kind of jealous that she could be happy about something right now but I could not. She tried to cheer me up though and I thanked her for her efforts.

I often heard people whispering about me and Edward. There was some rumor going around that we were secretly dating and we broke up on Friday, and that was why we were both miserable this week. It annoyed me that people would jump to such conclusions that were as far away from the truth as possible.

Edward stayed true to his word and didn't say a thing to me. Every biology lesson left me crying for a while in the bathrooms afterwards. We sat so close together and it was so agonizingly painful to not reach out to touch him and release myself from the burning of my heart and the lack of oxygen in my lungs. The hole in my chest would've repaired and I could feel happy again. But he didn't give me that release because he didn't feel the same as I. I kept reminding myself this over and over in my head to try and help me get over him faster, but I only made myself even more upset. He wouldn't even look at me. He just stared at the teacher and took his notes like the good boy he was. He didn't even seem affected by our separation like I thought he would be.

I was hopeless. It was Friday afternoon now and my week had not changed at all. Get up, get dressed, go to school, cry about Edward, go home, do homework, cry, go to bed, have nightmares. I was beginning to believe this move to Forks wasn't such a good idea after all. I mean I had my first real friend; I have a father that gives me space. But I no longer had Edward. It all seemed so unimportant without him in the picture. I never would have had this problem in Phoenix but if I still lived there, I wouldn't have a best friend.

I let out a groan in frustration. Why is everything so confusing?

I was driving my car back to Charlie's, after school let out. I didn't want to go back to the confined spaces of my house. The hauntingly empty home made me feel even emptier inside. I needed to go somewhere else. To focus on something other than Edward or school or friends. It was cold but it wasn't raining, so I decided to go to the meadow I had found the first time I saw Edward. It would remind me so much more of him but at least I would be calmed by the scenery and the sounds of nature.

It didn't take me long to get opening on the highway. I pulled into the empty parking lot, my tires crunching against the gravel. Once again this place was deserted and it calmed me already. I would truly be alone with no one around or close by.

I walked in the direction I felt I needed to go, vaguely remembering marks on the trees and logs on the ground. The rhythm of my footsteps began to numb my mind as I trudged on.

I eventually came to a small arch in the trees and I knew that the meadow was just past an upcoming branch.

This place was no where near as stunning without the sun, but it was still beautiful and serene. The wildflowers were dotted around the perfectly circular clearing and made it look rather colorful. But there was something else in the middle of the clearing that normally wouldn't be there, a person. I recognized the disheveled bronze hair immediately. Edward. His shoulders were shaking up and down as if he was crying and he seemed unaware of my presence. I deliberated for a moment, wondering if I should walk away now instead of going to him. But I wanted to be near him too much to just walk away.

I stepped slowly and lightly, coming closer to him waiting for him to notice my presence. But he didn't. He shoulders kept shaking and his head was still bent. As I got closer I heard quiet sobbing and my heart clenched tightly. I wasn't going to comfort him if he was upset. After the way he made me fell this week I wasn't up to that right now, but that didn't mean I didn't want to.

He looked up abruptly as I stood beside him. I didn't look at his face just yet. I just stood on the spot staring into the distance. He seemed to be watching me for a while when I looked back down at him.

He was frowning and the look in his eyes, which were a dark brown, nearly broke my heart into a million pieces again. He looked strangely vulnerable, with his knees pulled up close to his chest and the forlorn expression on his face.

I didn't look away from his eyes as I sat down right beside him. Neither did he. We sat there for a while not speaking, just staring. The hole in my heart had momentarily closed and my breathing was even. I didn't feel like I was going to break down at this moment. However Edward did.

"Bella, I …" He stopped and ducked his head. It was thrilling to hear his voice after being without it for what felt like an eternity.

I didn't say anything though, just waited for him to go on. He lifted his head again and his eyes appeared as if they were fighting an internal battle. I remained quiet as we once again gazed at each other's faces. We were sitting very close to each other. I could feel his cool temperature of his body through my jumper.

His eyes flickered briefly to my lips and back. He leaned in slowly but hesitated. I realized what he was about to do and my mind began to scream at me. I had wanted this for so long but I was positive he didn't. Why would he want to kiss me after pushing me away?

His leaned in, never taking his gaze away from mine. I lost all rational thought as his face became closer and I could feel his cool breath on my face. I began to close the small distance between us. Just as I felt his soft, cold lips on my own, there was a thunderous roar and Edward was ripped away from me.

A/N: OMG Edward! Will he be okay? Will Bella get her kiss? You shall find out next chapter, if you want to.

This chapter was weird to write. I wrote Edward's section the other day when I was really excited to write this. But the Bella part didn't seem to come out the way I like. I felt like it was jumping all over the place. I dunno, I guess I'm not really in the mood to write.

Anyways…Reviews are more than welcome…xx


	10. Chapter 10

CONTINUING…

* * *

The sounds going on around me were nothing like I had ever heard before. There was a loud crash that sounded almost like lightning, followed by the deep sound of boulders clashing against rocks that pounded through my heart. I was momentarily dazed from my near kiss with Edward that it took me a seemingly long moment to open my eyes to see what was going on.

I opened them to see Edward shoving a giant wolf like creature away from his body. A strangled gasp escaped my lips, as I pushed myself off the ground to stand up, fear overrided my system disallowing me from screaming.

The giant beast circled Edward, who was standing to the right of the clearing in a crouched position. I took this time to analyze the beast.

This wolf creature had to be the most terrifying thing I had ever seen in my life. The large jaws were clamped together tight and its lips tugged up revealing sharp teeth. The shaggy fur was a reddish brown and it was absolutely huge.

I was unsure whether this was reality or my imagination.

It felt too real to be my imagination. The creature in front me was not something I could just make up. And each of the roars and loud clashes pounded through my heart and the hair on my neck was tingling with fear.

I didn't get much time to see the thing any more clearly. A snarl escaped from its lips as it pounced in Edward's direction, too quick for me to see well.

I tried screaming but nothing would come out. I just stared at the scene wide eyed, unsure of what to do.

Edward had moved to the side before the creature attacked him, and before my eyes could focus on the beast. It recovered from its attack and surprised Edward with a quick strike to the face. Edward stumbled backwards but the blast seemed to have left him otherwise unaffected. In a flash his leg was in the air and hitting the wolf in the chest creating a massive boom. The creature flew backwards before falling to the ground hard.

Edward was by my side before I could blink, holding my face tightly in his ice cold hands.

"Bella are you alright?" His voice was tight, harsh. His eyes were penetrating and pitch black with anger, but he didn't frighten me. I was frightened _for_ Edward, and for myself. I knew at this moment Edward was not human. No human could take this kind of beating and give it back just as hard to a beast 4 times his size.

"Edward what the hell is go –"

I didn't finish my question because Edward had pushed me back slightly away from him. I looked over his shoulder to see the thing approaching us with incredible speed. Edward – invisible with impossible speed – twisted backward and caught the unsuspecting creature by the leg. They were so close to me, I could smell the wolf's breath and feel its warmth. Edward's knuckles became visible and I realized that he was squeezing tightly on its arm. The wolf growled loudly and I covered my ears with my hand to block out the sound. I watched its head lower to look Edward in the face anger definitely apparent on the horrible creatures face.

The wolf leapt at Edward but they were too close to leave me untouched. A crushing blow struck my side and I felt myself flying backward, I then heard a crunch as my head bashed against a nearby tree. Searing pain shot through my side, up my spine and right through my head. I was too stunned to scream out, I couldn't even breathe. The knock had winded me and dark spots were beginning to cloud my vision. I felt warm liquid trickle down the side of my face and the smell of rust and salt made me nauseous.

A ferocious growl sounded, that would've chilled my bones and frozen me to my core had I been fully aware of what was going on. Through the long tunnels my eyes had become, I saw a dark shape fly through the air and land on another. Just before my eyes closed and I lost consciousness, I heard an angry ripping sound followed by the screams of a man. And I had one final thought. Edward.

A/N: Oh no. Will Bella be okay? Will Edward? What about the beast?

Some of phrases and expressions I used from the three books. So if they sound familiar that's because they are.

I decided to be mean and write a small chapter, since all my others are pretty big. I promise that I have already finished ¾ of the next chapter so it will be up by tomorrow. Not gonna give anything away, you shall have to wait till then.

Until tomorrow…You may Review… xx


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: AHHH I officially hate anyone who has read breaking dawn already. It doesn't come out over here until tomorrow afternoon. I was reading an article on the book today and it did say at the beginning that there were no spoilers but as I read through it, it told me some of the things that happened and I was so angry. If what I found out was true, I will lose my faith in Stephanie Meyer. How could she?**

**Oh well. I guess it's her decision to write what she wants and I'm happy for her. I suppose everyone wishes it would turn out a certain way. It just doesn't stop you from feeling a little betrayed. She's written the last three books magnificently and built us up for the ultimate climax, only to have us let down. I'm hoping it won't be too bad and I hope I won't be too depressed after finishing it.**

**That's why fanfiction is so awesome because my story will turn out the way I want.**

**And I wrote the total awesomest thing for this chapter and my computer restarted on me and I didn't get to save and I lost it all. I was sad.**

**Anyways here is the rest…**

BPOV

I sat up suddenly, pulling myself out of my slumber. My heart was pounding so hard that I could hear every beat and my breathing was ragged and coming out in gasps. A sheen of cold sweat covered my face. Bright lights burned my eyes and an annoying beeping sound was coming from the side of my bed. Hospital. My breathing and heart rate gradually slowed once I found I was safe. I was safe from the horrifying wolf creature that had hit me. Those eyes that belonged to it had starred in my nightmares throughout my unconsciousness.

I felt something hard sticking up my nose and I pulled up my hand to rip it out.

"No you don't," cold fingers caught mine.

"Edward?" I turned my head slightly and found his beautiful face. He sat in the chair not far away from the hospital bed holding my hands and gazing intently at me face. I realized again that I was alive and most importantly so was he. I smiled a little as I gazed into the eyes of the man I loved. "Oh Edward, you are alright."

"I'm fine Bella." He smiled warmly at me but his eyes were conflicted.

"Wha –" a searing pain jolted through my side causing me to groan loudly. I fell back on my bed and curled myself into a ball, squeezing my eyelids together tightly.

"What's wrong?" His voice was concerned.

"My side… hurts…really…badly." I said between gasps. My breathing had picked up again and I was beginning to feel dizzy. A cool hand stroked the planes of my cheek helping to gain control of my body.

"Shh, Bella I need you to calm your breathing for me?" I did as he asked, keeping my eyes tightly shut as if trying to banish the pain. "That's better. I'll be back in a moment Bella; I'm just going to get a doctor." He closed the door quietly and I concentrated on keeping my breathing down. This must be the injuries from the knock I got. I knew I got hit hard but I didn't think the pain would be this bad.

The door opened and I heard two set of footsteps come through its entrance. I opened my eyes to see a beautiful blonde doctor dressed in a long white coat looking over at Edward nervously. Edward walked over to the seat next to me staring straight back at the doctor, eyes tight and his jaw locked. He seemed agitated and I realized there was some sort of conflict between them.

The doctor diverted his eyes to me and smiled a fake warm smile. I'm sure to any other patient it would have seemed real enough, but I could see it in his eyes that he was nervous around me. I couldn't fathom what problem the doctor had with me to act like this.

"It's good to see you're awake Isabella. My name is Dr. Cullen. How are you feeling?"

"It hurts." I winced as he poked at my stomach and around the back of my head.

"Okay. You have two broken ribs, a small fracture in the back of your skull and multiple bruising on your back. We will give you some pain medication to relieve the pain, but because we need to keep you awake for a bit now, it won't make you drowsy at all."

That's good I didn't want to sleep right now. Not with Edward by my side and millions of questions that needed to be answered now. Dr. Cullen pulled out a long needle filled with liquid. He went straight for my hand which had the tube sticking out. I immediately turned my head trying to focus my thoughts on something others that the needle. My eyes landed on Edward and they stayed there until the Dr. said he was done.

"Thank you Dr. Cullen." My pain was already beginning to ease as the cool liquid spread through my body. He nodded back at me and with one last glance at Edward, walked back out the door.

"So, is that your dad?" I looked back at Edward, seeing if I could figure out what was up with him by searching his face.

"Yep," He didn't seem to want to talk about him right now so I dropped it for the meantime. It was unimportant compared to the questions I needed answered.

"What is going on?" It seemed as if there was no use beating around the bush so I decided on being very blunt

"What do you mean?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what I mean Edward. You crying in the meadow, you almost kissing me and that huge thing attacking you."

"I-I don't know what you are t-talking about." He looked away only making it even more obvious that he was lying.

"Edward I'm not stupid. So don't bother lying to me. I know you are different. And I know that what you are hiding is the reason you are keeping yourself away from me. It's not just your family that's the problem. I don't need to have what happened in the meadow to tell me that. Your skin is so cold and sickly pale, your eyes change color, you have some weird aversion to blood and you can move around too quickly to be possible."

Luckily my pain was almost completely unnoticeable now because I wouldn't be able to have this conversation properly if it was. I sat up quickly, and kept on going with my ranting not giving him to say anything.

"And what happened in the meadow Edward, any of that would be impossible for any normal human. I watched you fight that thing away from you, I remember looking into your eyes as you held my face in your cold hands while that creature was on the ground and I remember being hit with a massive force and hearing ripping sounds and screams from a man."

"Bella that's absurd." He was still pretending and I was angry now.

"I'm not an idiot Edward, so don't treat me like one. I want to know why you are hiding things so important about you from me and I want to know what they are. After what happened Edward I deserve to know what the hell is going on."

He was giving in, I could feel it. He searched my face, almost deciding whether to tell me or not.

"I'm normally a good at lying to people, but with you for some reason I can't help but do it badly."

"Then don't lie to me."

His eyes were anguished but I tried to ignore the feeling to comfort him, I wasn't going to back down now.

"I'm worried you'd be afraid of me Bella."

"I won't be," I was adamant.

"You can't know that," his voice quivered towards the end and he dropped his head to look away from me. I dropped my defensive façade and brought my hands up to his face, placing them on his ice cold cheeks. He jumped at my touch but relaxed quickly. I slowly brought his face up to look into my eyes.

"Yes, I can and I do. No matter what you are or how horrible the truth may be, I know that you are a good person and I know that you care." Tears were brimming the edges of my eyes threatening to break free. "I know I could never be afraid of you because…" I broke off quickly, worried if my admission would be too soon.

His eyes were filled with the sorrow of both his pain and mine but they were almost begging me to continue. With that one look I wound up the courage to just let it all out.

"I know I won't be afraid of you, Edward, because," I paused hesitantly but went on, "because I'm in love with you," but I wasn't done the rest just came out in a rush. "And I know it seems like it's too soon and that I don't know you very well. I keep telling myself I need a rational reason as to why I feel as such, but there are just so many reasons, yet so little that I can't think of the right one to choose. So I'm just acting out irrationally and telling you that I could never be afraid of you because I love you. I'm in love with you Edward."

He stared at me with an unfathomable expression while I stared back on the brink of tears. I had just bared my heart and soul to this god like creature who I was sure could never feel the same way. I felt so weak and powerless staring into his eyes waiting for some kind of response that I was sure would be rejection.

Then his lips were on mine. His hands gripped the side of my face and his lips moved against mine in urgency. It took me a moment to regain control after this shock but I was soon kissing him back.

His lips were soft and cold, moving in perfect harmony with my own. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him not wanting to have an inch of space between us. One of his arms lifted me up off the bed and onto his lap and held me there against his stone, cold chest, while his other hand was resting softly against my cheek. It wasn't exactly a gentle kiss. It was much better than I had imagined. Filled with passion and urgency. I was so overwhelmed with my emotions and the way he was making me feel, I couldn't give a rats arse **(A/N: Aussie term, it basically means that she couldn't give a flying fuck. But I wouldn't make our innocent little Bella think that...) **about whether it was soft and lingering or as rough as anything. Just that his lips were on mine. Wanting what I wanted. Needing what I needed.

His hands began rubbing up and down my back whilst mine fixed themselves on his face, memorizing every inch, not wanting to forget. The tears in my eyes that had been building during my confession were falling silently down my cheeks. I was too overwhelmed to hold them in any longer.

He pulled away slowly leaving me gasping for air, as was he. But he kept kissing my tears away from my cheeks before looking into my eyes. His eyes were black with need as we stared at each other trying to control our breathing.

"I'm a vampire," he managed to get out between breaths. I tried to register what he had said in my mind before I realized the impossibility of such a thing. But for some farfetched reason it didn't seem so impossible. I mean he attacked and destroyed a massive wolf like creature. It would explain his eyes changing color and his skin being so cold and pale. None of these were human traits and for some odd reason I was beginning to believe him but he needed to explain more to me if I was going to believe him fully.

"I'm a vampire Bella and I have been in love with you from the moment I saw you. Every moment since the first time I saw you in the meadow it has been your beautiful face, your smell or your voice that has been in my thoughts every moment of every day. Every time I sit next to you in biology I am constantly longing to reach out to touch you, hold you. And now that you are in my arms now, I don't think I have the self control to pull myself away from you ever again," the tears were only falling harder down my cheeks as he told me this. His voice was quivering and he looked like he was trying to cry tears that would never shed. I couldn't keep my lips away from him and they crashed down on his letting him know how happy I was. He responded immediately kissing me back with as much force as I. His cold tongue slid over my bottom lip asking for entrance, which I gladly granted. After a few minutes of passionate and loving kisses, we pulled away once again gasping, still wrapped in each others arms on one of the chairs beside my hospital bed.

"I'm sorry for pushing myself away from you last week but you have to understand that I did it to protect you. Every moment I spent with you only made me fall harder for you and the closer I got to you the more dangerous it would be. And when you cut your hand the smell of your blood was too tempting. I didn't want to hurt you and I had to push you away to avoid it. But when you came to the meadow and before that thing came out and attacked me, I couldn't stay away from you. So I'm giving up and I have never been happier in my life than I am right at this moment," a small smile broke out on my face and a laugh escaped my lips, but it sounded much more like a sob. His confession was so achingly beautiful that I was practically hysterical.

"I know it may be hard to believe that me being a vampire is true but you know I would never lie about something so big."

"I don't care. I don't care whether you are a vampire or some crazy person who believes they are one. I'll believe whatever you tell me."

I leaned in to kiss him again, trying to emphasize my point, but he stopped me quickly.

"How can you not be afraid of me though Bella?" his voice was calm and controlled. I knew he was trying to find some hope of pushing me away to ensure my safety. "How can you sit here in my arms confessing your love to me and kissing me when I am such a monster? You saw me in the meadow. I am a soulless body destined to walk this earth for eternity living off blood. How can you not be afraid of that?"

His voice had become slightly harsh but I understood that it wasn't directed towards me. He truly believed he was a monster and a bad being. That was completely untrue and I was going to make him see it.

"I don't believe that's entirely true Edward," my voice was barely above a whisper but he could hear me. "It is said Edward, that one must have a soul to feel emotions. Happiness, sadness, loyalty, compassion are all emotions in which I know you have experienced. And you have just expressed your love to me. You have a soul Edward and you are not a monster. If you were a monster you wouldn't be upset by the fact that you believe you don't have a soul. You wouldn't feel love or loyalty or compassion to the extent that you do. And most of all you are not a monster because you merely do what someone your kind needs to do to survive. Drinking the blood from humans is what you need to do to survive. I must admit that drinking the blood from humans is a little hard to process, but I'm not worried that you would hurt me because if you were going to you would have done it already."

I was surprised at how calmly I had taken the situation. It was such a big thing to take in and I was almost expecting myself to run through the hospital and out onto the street screaming, in nothing but this thin hospital gown. I was looking directly into his face during my entire speech though and I didn't feel even the slightest bit afraid.

Then he began to laugh his beautiful laugh. This was surprising. One moment he's filled with self hate and anger and the next he's laughing. I was pretty sure I hadn't said anything remotely funny in my speech and he was laughing at me. I blushed immediately embarrassed about something I didn't know I had done or said.

He stopped laughing shortly noticing my perplexed expression. He was smiling still though and his eyes were lighter and happier.

"I don't drink human blood Bella," but didn't he just tell me he lived off the blood of others?

"But you just said before that you live off the blood of others, didn't you?" This whole ordeal was extremely confusing. He chuckled lightly before planting a soft kiss on my forehead.

"It is true that I live off blood, along with my family," I knew it! I knew there was something up with his family as well. "But we do not drink from humans. We don't want to be monsters so we drink from the blood of animals. It doesn't satiate our thirst the way humans do but we get more satisfaction out of it knowing that we aren't harming anyone. But a problem with it is that human blood is more tempting and can be hard to resist. That is why I refrained myself from being close to you because if I lost concentration or you scent became to much I could easily slip and hurt you before you knew it had happened. I couldn't live with the thought of ever hurting you. I'm sorry."

I didn't know what he was apologizing for, it was completely unnecessary.

"Edward you are the most amazing person I have ever met." It was his turn now to be confused and he looked so cute I had to laugh. "You and your family suffer temptation every single day yet you refrain yourselves from hurting someone. That only proves even more that you are not the monster that you believe you are."

He searched my eyes slowly while looking deep in thought. He brushed away a stray hair that had found its way in front of my face before cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Thank you Bella," he said, pressing his lips lightly to the tip of my nose. "Thank you for making me feel better about myself. Thank you for loving me even after you found out something that I was sure to terrify you." A smug smile cheekily made its way to my face making him laugh.

"I love you so much Bella," his face was edging closer to mine, making it difficult to breathe.

"I love you too."

With that he grinned one of the largest grins I had ever seen appear on his face and kissed me fiercely and passionately.

* * *

After Edward and I gave our confessions, he moved us over to the bed and laid both of us down. I had never been so happy. Joyful, ecstatic, excited you name it. I had suffered this past week thinking that Edward didn't love me and now I know that he does, I could hardly contain myself.

We lay on the bed for hours, stealing kisses every now and then and hugging, while Edward told me about his kind and there qualities. He avoided telling me personal things about his family, saying that he will tell me some other time. I was glad when he told me he couldn't read my mind though. That would've been so embarrassing. He also didn't mention anything about what happened in the meadow and I was getting more curious about it.

"What was that thing in the meadow?" I asked him curiosity marring my tone. He was looking down at our hands that were clamped together in between us.

"It was a werewolf."

"A what?!" First vampires are real and now werewolves. How humans don't know about these kinds of things is incredible.

"A human that turns into a wolf. There is a pack on the reservation in La Push. We have a treaty with there elders. You see, werewolves and vampires are naturally enemies and normally when they come across each other, one is killed. My family and I aren't like other vampires so we came to a peaceful agreement with the wolves so they could allow us to live here in peace."

"Then why did that one attack you?"

"Because when I was about to kiss you, he thought I was leaning in to bite you. As part of the treaty agreement, we aren't allowed to bite a human, and if we do they are allowed to call war."

"Oh. What happened to him?" I was dreading the answer to this question. Now that I found that the beast was actually a human being.

"When he hit you, and you flew back into the tree I became so angry. He was only fighting me to save your life and it was him that jeopardized it. I lost control of myself and I…He's dead Bella." Edward sounded upset and I understood that he didn't respect himself for…killing it.

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness for the werewolf. If only he hadn't assumed the worst he could still be alive. I felt as if it was partly my fault.

"I'm sorry Bella. If you don't want to be with me because of what I did, I would understand completely," He began to pull away from me and I grabbed his arm quickly pulling him back down.

"Don't be stupid Edward. It's fine. I just feel sorry for the person because he lost his life fighting for something that he didn't need to."

"I understand that Bella. But if I was able to control myself, I could've have stopped him from attacking me without killing him. I could've hurt him enough to give us time to get away and so he would heal. I have bought so much danger to you and my family for what I did. Hopefully the pack will talk to us civilly about the situation and we can get them to understand that it was one of theirs that started it. But if we don't they will want revenge and that could hurt you. I can't believe I've done this."

"Edward stop." this self hate and guilt was getting to me. "Edward you can't think about things like that. You can't take responsibility for what happened in the meadow. It wasn't your fault that the wolf made such an assumption. You were only going to kiss me which is a perfectly innocent thing to do."

"But it happened nonetheless and I have put you in danger. I can't forgive myself for that." He shook his head in disappointment as much as he could when he was resting on a pillow.

"It seems you can't forgive yourself for anything. You're a bit hard on yourself Edward." He glared at me half heartedly and opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off. "Okay we are in danger but we can deal with that when it becomes a problem. Right now it isn't. Let's just focus on something else rather than the impending danger."

"Whatever you want Bella." I looked over his shoulder trying to find a subject to talk about.

"What was his name? My dad is friends with a lot of people on the reservation. I hope it wasn't someone he knew."

"His name was Jacob Black; he was second in command for his pack." Jacob Black? I recognize that name. Charlie had mentioned it on a number of occasions.

"Dad knows him; he's going to be so upset. He always mentioned his best friend Billy Black and his son. He told me a lot about Jacob. He acted like he was trying to get me interested in him so I would date him." Worry wracked through my body. Charlie appeared to love Jacob almost like a son. It must kill him to hear that he is dead.

"Charlie's at the reservation now Bella." Edward ran his hand up my arm leaving a cool trail. "He was upset about Jacob. He stayed here overnight to make sure you were okay but he left for the funeral. He didn't want to leave you but Carlisle assured him that you were okay and said that it would be for the best if he went to it."

"Poor Charlie. This must be a lot for him to absorb."

We decided to drop the object of discussion after that. It made Edward feel guilty and it was a little depressing for me.

Neither of us was in the mood to talk much after that. We just lay in each others arms, kissing and whispering sweet nothings in each other's ear. I wasn't ready to learn more about vampires and things like that so we decided to leave that for another time. I hardly even noticed I was on an uncomfortable bed in an ugly hospital because Edward made anywhere I was feel special. I will never understand how I managed to get involved with someone as amazing as him.

**A/N: I hope you're enjoying this so far. I can officially assure**** you that no babies will be made in this fanfiction, and even if they were… Reneesme? Puh – lease. Okay I am going to bed… review? xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I read breaking dawn and seriously I don't know what half of the people were fussing about. I really liked it, EXCEPT for the lack of Bella and Edward and a huge chunk of the book being in Jacob's POV, and the part where he almost wouldn't let Bella be with HER OWN daughter and feel what it's like to be a mom. AND the crappy ending.**

**But I was wondering one thing. Renesmee's going to live forever but Jacob's gonna die some day right? Or does he live forever because he chooses not to stop being a werewolf? But what if he didn't live forever, what will happen to Renesmee after that? It doesn't seem fair. ******

**Yes for an injured person Bella can talk a lot but when I fractured part of my skull they had to keep me awake and I had this drug that made me forget all my pain. It was so cool but it made me really cold and really talkative. And it was so boring because I couldn't sleep when I had no one to talk to.**

**And yes I killed Jacob. I wrote that chapter before I read breaking dawn and I was a major Jacob hater. I still am a teensy bit but I feel for him a bit more now. I'm sorry if there are any sad people but it had to be done and Jacob's death is important in this story. I think. I really don't know completely where I'm going. I'm just gonna write. :P**

**Oh and I changed the rating just to be sure but there are NO LEMONS I swear. Just a bit of Edward and Bella touchy.**

BPOV

I was discharged from the hospital two days after I woke up. It was Tuesday now and I was glad I didn't have to go to school for the rest of the week. Edward had stayed with me and hadn't seen anyone of his family, besides Dr. Cullen, and I told him that tomorrow he has to go to school and see his family, even if he didn't want to.

These past two days have been the best of my entire life. I hated that I had to lie in an uncomfortable bed in nothing but a thin gown and that I was in a fair bit of pain, but I had Edward. He would lie beside me in my bed just holding me and telling me stories about his species. He would often beat around the bush when it came to explaining his family; he was uncomfortable talking about them with me. I couldn't understand why though. I was pretty sure they didn't like me anyway, I had practically stolen their brother, but I did want to know about them.

The first time Dr. Cullen came in to check on me, was awkward and absolutely awful. Edward was lying next to me placing butterfly kisses on my lips. I knew with Edward's mind reading ability he had known that Dr. Cullen was coming but he didn't care. Carlisle seemed to though, and I was a little uncomfortable as he stared at Edward and I entirely shocked. Edward ignored him completely and made a trail of kisses along my cheek up to my temple, but I couldn't respond while Carlisle was watching. Dr. Cullen finished his examination quickly - but not at the vampire speed Edward had told me about - so he could leave. He gave Edward a worried before leaving without a word. It was like this every time he came in from then on.

But I couldn't let Edward go to avoid the embarrassment. His cold body felt nice against my hot one and it helped me sleep at night. I didn't have nightmares about Jacob the werewolf again after that first time and I was sure it was Edward keeping them away.

Charlie came in after work each day to make sure I was doing alright. The first time I saw him, his shoulders were slumped, eyes slightly red and he looked really pale. Jacob's death had upset him a great deal and I felt guilty. If I had pulled away from Edward in the meadow he may not have attacked and he would still be alive. When I said this to Edward though, he was annoyed. He kept blaming himself for it and saying that it wasn't my fault. I promised him I wouldn't think like that again if he would stop too, and he reluctantly agreed with me.

It was so right to be with Edward. Charlie was having difficulties accepting our relationship but he was too hurt about Jacob to do anything about it.

Finally we were in Edward's car and he was driving me home. I held onto his hand tightly while he drove at a very high speed.

"Edward? Slow down _please_." My voice was barley above a whisper but I knew he heard it.

"Sorry Bella."

"Stop apologizing for unimportant stuff like that Edward. It's getting annoying." He always said sorry for every minor thing.

"Sorry – I mean no. Sorry." I couldn't help but laugh at his stumbling. I regretted it though. The medicine was wearing off and my ribs hurt when I shook. A groan escaped my lips.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked, throwing me a concerned glance.

"My ribs are hurting." My breath was starting to become heavy pants, and with each one a pain stabbed me in my side.

"I'll get you inside as soon as I can Bella. Carlisle gave me some pain relief for you. Can you hold up alright for about a minute?" His cool hand cupped the side of my face and I leant into it trying to take slow but shallow breaths.

I felt the car come to a stop and his cold hand leave my face. My eyes opened as I waited for Edward to reach my door and help me out. He opened the door and picked me up bridal style in one swift motion, grabbing hold of the bag in the back seat. A rush of wind blew through my hair and I noticed we were immediately at the front door. I was too sore to ask about it. I stared at his face as he carried me up the stairs slowly never jostling me once. I wondered how he knew his way around it was like he had been here before.

He put me down on my bed so I could sleep but I wasn't ready just yet. I felt horrible and needed some clean clothes as well as a shower. I sat up from the bed but Edward put a hand on my shoulder and tried to push me down lightly.

"You should lay down Bella."

"Not yet I need a shower." He let go of me then and I stumbled over to my closet to get some clean clothes.

"Are you sure you will be alright?"

"I'll be fine Edward."

I gave him a peck on the lips before I slowly trudged towards the bathroom grimacing the whole way.

The hot water unknotted the muscles and bruises on my back but it hurt against the already blazing skin above my ribs. I would have to get Edward to give me some of the pain medication Dr. Cullen gave him. I was eager to get back to my own personal god who was in my room but I had to go slowly so I wouldn't hurt myself. After two days of officially being with him I couldn't be away from him for more than 10 minutes without wanting to be back by his side. I turned the water off and dried myself when the fire on my side became a bit hard to bear. Hot tears were springing from my eyes but I made no sound. I dressed slowly wincing with every movement. My face in the mirror didn't look as bad as it had this whole week passed. I had some semblance of colour in my cheeks – the pain aside – and my eyes were not as empty as before despite the tears.

Edward was right outside the bathroom door waiting for me. His long, hard arms wrapped around my small frame, lifted me slightly and carried me until we were once again standing on the hardwood floor in my room. The lightness and the coolness of his touch was addictive against my painful stomach where my ribs had been broken, and I needed to feel more. I clasped my hand around his and brought it under my shirt placing it on the blazing flesh. I immediately relaxed into him and leaned my head against his chest. He obviously didn't understand the reasoning behind this action, because he stiffened and started to pull his hand away. I stopped him before his whole hand had left the inside of my shirt completely, knowing that he could still move it if he wanted.

"Edward, please keep your hand there. It doesn't hurt when you do." I practically begged. It was agonizing to have his hand in such a position but it was painful when it was not there. He didn't put it back straight away but gradually and hesitantly his hand crept painfully slow up my shirt and rested on my stomach accidently brushing the underside of my breast. Normally I would never resort to such behaviour especially when I could not wear a bra, but I needed it and Edward was a much nicer option then an ice pack.

I moaned lightly at the pleasure of instant pain relief as well as the rush of emotions spread through my tired body. I couldn't help but wish for Edward's hand to reach higher and touch the spot I so desperately wanted. Oh how I love teenage hormones.

"Bella, I-umm, well I, I don't know if I can do this." He stuttered breathlessly. His body was still stiff and did not seem comfortable at all. I lifted my head up to stare at his face but he avoided eye contact with me.

"Edward, please I can't feel anything hurting me. Please, you can't imagine how good it feels." My voice was shaky as if on the verge of tears. He looked at me then and I traced my eyes over his pale white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips, the straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth marble span of his forehead – partially obscured by a tangle of his soft bronze hair. His beautiful golden orbs were what captured my attention. He was sad that much I could tell.

"What's wrong?"

"I just, I care too much for you and my thoughts are just like a silly hormonal teenage boy and it's killing me to not act like one right now."

Wow, I didn't think he would be that truthful about it. I giggled nervously and my face immediately turned ten different shades of red. I tried to hide my embarrassment from Edward by burying my head in his perfectly carved chest. I was sure I heard a moan come from him but it was so quiet that I didn't say anything for fear I was just imagining it.

My ribs were numb from his cool touch but I kept his hand there relishing in the wonderful sensation.

His arm moved away from behind my back and a hand cupped my chin, gently pulling my face up to his. He bent his face slowly to my own and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips, brushing them lightly against the soft curve. The desire to push my lips against his was strong but I didn't want to push him further. I knew he was struggling with his hand just barley touching my breast that I didn't want him uncomfortable by kissing him. But he had a different idea. He must like to put himself in pain because he closed the small gap and slowly and softly kissed me just barley making contact.

All coherent thought was out the window and all the pain was unnoticeable. The only things I noticed were Edward's cool hand, his soft and tasty lips and his well toned chest that my hands now rested against. The kiss became more passionate and filled with need as we went on. It was hard to believe that I was kissing a vampire. He walked us backward and lifted me up to rest me on the bed, never once breaking our kiss. He laid me down gently his hand still under my shirt and his other arm around the back of my shoulders. He lowered himself on top of me where I could feel every part of his body but couldn't feel any of his weight. It was difficult to breathe when I was so overwhelmed that I had to pull away. None of our kisses had ever been anything like now and I wondered if it was our position or because of the placement of Edward's hand. Whatever it was I didn't care, I just didn't want it to stop.

He mouth moved down my throat to the hollow at the base and back up. He repeated this over and over until my breathing had somewhat lowered before his mouth was back on mine. My tongue traced the outline of his lips and he met mine with his. Our tongues and lips explored each other hungrily and the both of us greedily fought for dominance. The hand on my stomach lifted and I whimpered, arching myself into him. His hand was not only numbing the pain but it made me feel so wonderful that I didn't want it gone. But it wasn't leaving; his fingers began to graze the underside of my breast and moving too slowly upwards. I stiffened at the touch surprised that Edward had made the bold move. He stopped kissing me and looked up at my face searching, but his fingers didn't pull away. After my initial shock wore off I captured his lips roughly with mine and arched into him, granting him permission to go further.

A lot more hesitantly now his fingers caressed the slope of my breast causing my tips to harden with desire. Goosebumps rose on my arms and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end. My heart was pounding hard against my chest and when he brushed over the sensitive tips I felt as it would burst. I shuddered as his hand became more steady and confident. He cupped my breast firmly causing me to moan into his mouth. The electric current that had been between us ever since the day i first spoke to him in biology grew tenfold. Our kisses started to slow after that, becoming much more lingering and he gradually moved his hand back down to my ribs. I gazed into his onyx eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before a yawn escaped my lips.

"You should sleep now Bella."

"Will you stay?" I couldn't imagine him leaving me to sleep on my own after what just happened.

"Only if you want me to."

"I'll always want you."

"Then I'll always stay," I beamed up at him and placed a small peck on his lips before resting my head back on his chest.

With his arms encircled around my waist cradling me to his chest, I fell into a dreamless sleep, vowing to never forget this night.

EPOV

I watched as my beautiful angel slept deeply in my arms. Every night I had spent outside her window I had imagined what it would be like to hold her like this while she was sleeping. And now that I had had the chance to do this for the last two nights there was no way I was ever giving this up. Not unless she didn't want me and I was sure she did.

When she let me touch her the way I did and when she moaned at my contact there was no denying the lustful thoughts and feelings raging through my body. I never felt more in love with her than at this moment. I was rather smug that I was the only man that would ever get to touch her and be with her like this. I can only imagine the thoughts of those teenage boys at our school. They will not be very happy.

And neither will my family. Carlisle had told me as much. I hadn't seen any of them since before the accident in the meadow but Carlisle had filled me in on what they thought. Rosalie was throwing fits around the house, Emmet wasn't too upset about anything, Alice was constantly on the lookout for impending danger, Esme was worrying, Jasper was trying to calm everyone down and Carlisle was disappointed. He understood what happened in the meadow was not my fault but he still thought that I didn't need to kill the werewolf. I hated disappointing my family and putting them in danger, but I couldn't imagine the alternative.

For some absolutely sick strange reason I could almost _thank_ Jacob for hurting Bella. If she hadn't had ended up in hospital I might have never had reason to stay by her side. She might not have told me she loved me and there was a chance that I couldn't say it back. But it happened and I couldn't ask for anything more amazing.

I tried not to dwell on this subject and focused directly on the present and the warm body in my arms. I had to be the happiest man alive at this moment. After living for over a century without a companion I finally found the one I never wanted to leave. It made sense that the reason I had been so lonely and empty was because I was waiting for that person to be born.

I still couldn't believe that she loved me. I felt as if I had died in the meadow and gone to heaven. I doubted that anyone could be in such high spirits in real life without something coming to end the happiness. I'm just hoping that Bella and I will be an exception to this rule, just like how our naturally impossible relationship has been to many others.

* * *

**A/N: A bit of Edward and Bella fluff. It wasn't exactly an important chapter to include but it just makes their relationship seem closer. They are a little more touchy now than in the books because Edward doesn't have to worry about Bella's blood tempting him. He doesn't like having Bella in pain so he'd do anything for her. And in the process forgets a bit about his gentleman tendencies. Please Review…xx**

* * *


	13. Authors note 1

Okay I promised myself when I first started this story that I would never write an authors note that would take up a whole chapter. I hate it when people do it and I'm super sorry if any of you guys do too.

BUT I HAVE A PROBLEM!!

I was reading over chapter 12 and I realized that it didn't work the way I wanted. I think it was good that it made Edward and Bella's relationship closer but the way I wrote it was whacko and it doesn't help me with ideas for chapter 13. I've been thinking about how I wanted to do the next chapter for ages but I can't find a way to make it good, it just turns out boring and crappy.

SO…

I wanted to delete the existing chapter 12 and rewrite it with an idea that I think will be really, really good. And I really, really want to do it. It will make the story flow a lot better and mesh well with the rest of the story. And it would be much better to read then the lameness that I was coming up with. But if you guys liked chapter 12, I'm sure that with time and if I am determined enough to come up with a good idea then I might not delete it.

THEREFORE…

I was hoping that you guys could help me make the decision by answering the poll on my profile or sending me a review on what you think. It would be hugely appreciated because I don't know what I should do.

HELP ME!!

Bek-helen1

(P.S I'm going away on a camp for school so I won't update until next weekend but I'll still do some writing while I'm away so the next chapter can get up as soon as possible.)

Cheers!


	14. Authors note 2 Apologies

Another author's note.

I know most people don't read these, because normally I don't, but I love writing this story and I don't really want my readers to lose interest in it so I thought I would write this anyway.

I will be temporarily putting this story on hold due to my busy schedule. I realize that many other writers seem to get chapters out even when they are in the middle of exams and things like that, but right now, I don't want to be putting unneeded pressure on myself. I salute those writers who can do it, you are amazing. But I believe this can wait.

I have decided against deleting chapter 12 because I did work hard on that chapter and I don't want that to go to waste. So, I have got an unedited chapter 13 already written and it will be posted within the next month.

Apologies for another author's note, but I couldn't think of anything else to do.

Thanks,

Bekhelen1


	15. Chapter 13

**CHECK FOR RED MARKINGS!!!!**

A/N: Finally an update! If you didn't read the last author's note, I decided against deleting Chapter 12 because I didn't like the idea of spending time on that chapter and then throwing it away, and because I'm gonna make it work.

Sorry for the long, long, long, long wait.

Here it is…

BPOV

The muted light of yet another cloudy day eventually woke me. I felt cold arms wrapped around my waist and events of the previous day flooded back into my mind. Leaving the hospital, spending time with Edward, our long make out session, Edward touching me and the most amazing feelings that I had ever experienced. An involuntarily smile marred my face at the bliss of my memories.

"What are you smiling about?" The velvety voice came from up above me.

"Edward, you stayed," I breathed. I was so happy that I thoughtlessly pulled myself closer to him, burying my face in his well toned chest.

He laughed.

"Of course," he answered, rubbing his hands slowly up and down my back.

"Has Charlie left for work?"

"Yes, just after dawn."

Then I remembered something. "I thought I said you had to go to school."

"You did, but I didn't listen," he murmured still stroking my back.

"Good."

The term 'life couldn't be better,' described this exact moment right now. I had never been happier or so at peace with myself and the world. I know that the last few days I had thought the same thing so many times but each day things just got better, and I couldn't have asked for more. As long as this paradise lasted a little bit longer I would be eternally grateful.

Thinking of being 'eternally grateful' reminded me of something Edward had told me about vampires.

"We never age and we never die. Eternity is what awaits us."

Edward had spoken of forever to me but he had to have meant my forever right? As in my life that would surely end within the next eighty years or so. I'm going to age and die, while he remained forever 17. How could a relationship last between us when I would one day be an old, wrinkly lady and he would look like a teenager? And what will become of him when I do die? If he loved me the way he said he did and if the strong electricity between us was any indication, surely he wouldn't want to live an eternity without me.

I pushed it to the back of my head for the meantime. It is a discussion I am sure will come up eventually but I did not wish to sadden myself or him with any depressing thoughts just yet.

It was very difficult to suppress the urge to kiss him though, but I did it. With heightened senses, morning breath would not be the nicest thing to taste.

"I need a moment to be human," I admitted shyly.

He pressed his soft lips to my forehead lovingly. "I'll wait right here."

I picked up a pair of jeans and a long sleeve top and trudged slowly to the bathroom, so as not to push myself. I felt noticeably better when I moved but wasn't taking any chances. The bruising on my stomach was still very tender. After brushing my teeth and washing my face, I got dressed and made myself as respectable as possible before walking back into my room to find Edward sitting in the rocking chair in the corner.

I was locked into his stare as I entered through the door. His golden orbs shone brightly with happiness it made me feel glad to know that it was me that caused it. How it was possible I doubt I will ever understand even if he explained it to me a million times. He stood after a short while of gazing and walked over so he stood directly in front of me, his hands resting on my shoulders.

It was amazing how conversation wasn't always needed between us. As long as we were close to each other or touching it was unimportant. It felt like we knew each other so well, yet in truth there was still much more to learn. I remembered our extremely short lived friendship, where I swore to unravel the mystery of Edward Cullen. That had been done fairly well but there was more, there was always more.

"Breakfast time for you," he said, breaking the silence; obviously trying to prove that he remembered my human frailties.

Right on cue, my stomach growled loudly making me blush in embarrassment. He laughed heartily and picked me up in one smooth motion, carrying me bridal style down the stairs.

"Edward, I can still walk you know."

"Yeah, you see, Bella. You, stairs, healing ribs, make me kind of uncomfortable," he said warily. He was probably right, with my track record. But I wasn't one to give up a fight _that_ easily.

"It wouldn't matter, you'd be there to catch me," I argued, feeling smug about my answer.

"Why take the risk, when it is inevitable that you will end up in my arms either way?" It was his turn to be smug as he smiled crookedly at me and I glared back crossing my arms over my chest in mock anger, which was extremely difficult. Every time he threw me that crooked smile, my heart melted and I was completely at his will.

"How do you know your way around my house?" The question immediately popped into my head when he carried me into the kitchen that I was sure he had never seen. He wasn't surprised, as if he knew it would come up eventually.

"It's a small house, Bella," I eyed him suspiciously.

He looked away from me and sighed, his chest falling deeply. "I didn't want to leave you alone."

My eyebrows furrowed at first then realization dawned on me. "So you spied on me?"

He shrugged. "I suppose you could call it that."

"How often?" I asked, still suspicious.

"I came every night since your third day here."

"Wh–"

"Enough questions and get yourself breakfast."

Plodding to the pale yellow cupboards on the far wall of the little kitchen, I grabbed a bowl and poured in my cereal along with some milk. He had watched over me every night. He was there for each night, seen every nightmare, and watched me wake up in tears. I watched Edward attentively, wondering if his thoughts still lingered on those nights. He sat like a statue in one of the dining table chairs and stared out the window, looking, but not really seeing anything. The hard expression on his face made him utterly unreadable. I turned away to give him space, glancing at the pages of the newspaper Charlie had left on the table. Edward didn't move when I got up to put my dirty dishes in the sink which surprised me. Sure we didn't do _everything _together but it seems like such an Edward thing to do. Something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, sitting back down in the hard chair beside him.

"Nothing," he answered far too quickly.

"And that wasn't a total give away, Edward," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. He smiled briefly but as soon as it was there it was gone just as quick.

"I need to speak with my family today. I've put this off far too long."

"What do you mean?"

"It's been five days since I killed the werewolf, Bella," I flinched and he noticed. He reached for my hand in my lap and held it there. It did make me feel better, having him touching me in some way made things easier. "The Quileute legends state that after a member of the pack has been killed, they mourn for 10 days before seeking revenge (A/N: I'm tweeking with the legends a bit). My family has to be informed directly about our current situation so we can prepare. There are still five days left to convince the tribe to attend a civil meeting with us to discuss what has happened. I hope they will see reason and understand. If not, then we must be ready for war," he explained sullenly.

"A _war_? Edward you can't be serious," The idea of war made my insides twist and it felt like my breakfast was coming back up to say 'hello.'

"Bella, I told you earlier. I broke the treaty. There is no evidence that proves otherwise. They will see it as a cold, heartless, bloodsucking monster that killed one of their brothers." Edward said slightly agitated, but it didn't seem directed at me.

He pulled his hand away from mine when he stood up with unnatural speed and began pacing, running the hand through his messy hair. He stared at the floor with a scowl on his beautiful face.

"But, Edward. A_ war_!" I said, appalled by the thought of him fighting more of those things. "What will you do to stop that from happening?"

His voice softened a little but he didn't stop pacing. "The only way that I can think will work most effectively is if I take you to the meeting as a witness. But I'm not sure if that's the best idea."

"Edward,_ please_. If I can help, let me," I pleaded.

"Werewolves are very vulnerable creatures, Bella. If their anger becomes too much to control they phase. They could hurt you if for any reason we provoke them," he said, pausing mid step to brush his hand across the planes of my cheek. It felt so nice that I almost forgot my argument.

"But I could be the one to save you and your family. I couldn't bear it if a war began because of me. And if something happened to you…" I trailed off; I couldn't imagine how I would feel. "I don't care about danger, Edward, if I can be with you."

"I realized as much," he said through clenched teeth.

"Then let me go to the werewolf meeting," I argued back as I walked to the living room to put on a jacket that I had left in there. He followed behind me and waited just by the stairs.

"No, I can't let you," I turned to look at him in the eye.

"Edward, be serious, please!" If I was the best option, why wouldn't he let me go?

"Bella. Not now."

"Fine, but I will bring it up later," I said, completely adamant. He sighed and dropped it, realizing that it would not be resolved any time soon.

"Are we able to leave now? To see my family." He asked a little impatiently.

I gulped.

His expression softened and he gathered me in his cool embrace, the smooth material of his shirt rubbing against my cheek. "What's wrong? Do you not want to go?"

"No, it's not that. I want to, but…"

"You're afraid they won't approve of you."

I nodded in his shirt. "Pretty much."

He shook his head. "I won't lie to you, Bella, when I say that it will be difficult for them to adjust. But I am sure that with time they will love you. Just like I do."

"Are you sure?" I asked, searching his face for reassurance.

"Positive," he promised.

And he leaned in breathing his sweet breath across my face before he kissed my lips softly. Then I collapsed.

"Bella?" His voice was alarmed as he caught me and held me up.

"Umm…I think…I fainted."

"Oh, Bella, what will I do with you?" He chocked out between laughter. I blushed furiously and my mind tried to regain control of my bodily functions. "Of all the times you could have fainted, you only do it when I just barely kiss you."

"Well, most of those times I was close."

"Not last night," he bent his head down and touched his lips and the sensitive hollow at the base of my throat. My heart rate sped up embarrassingly.

"Okay, let's go, so I can preserve what little dignity I have left for your family," I rushed a little breathlessly.

He chuckled and I felt his breath quivering on my neck. _Stupid, sexy, muscular, vampire boyfriend._

We drove in his Volvo slowly, taking in the scenery. I guessed that he just went slowly so I could see where we were going. I was glad though, I wanted to prolong meeting his family as much as possible. Edward listened to the radio singing along to some songs that I hadn't heard of, while I stared anxiously out the window.

What if they didn't like me? What if they blamed everything on me? Would they help Edward or would they run away? And why didn't Edward tell me anything about his family?

Questions ran through my head over and over until he turned sharply onto a long gravel driveway. There was a vague outline of a house through the trees so I could tell we were nearly there. The front lawn opened up into what looked like a large meadow. There were beautiful trees and plants arranged perfectly throughout the entire garden. Someone had spent a lot of time making the garden so charming.

But it was the house that drew most of my attention. It was painted an off white, three stories tall and well proportioned. The windows and doors were large and the framework was beautiful. It had to be at least a hundred years old. The old style architecture was not lost in the restoration of the house.

"Wow."

He chuckled at me.

"Let's go."

Edward was at my door before I could undo my seatbelt. The vampire speed is going to take a while to get used to. He opened my door swiftly and held his hand out to me to hold onto.

"Very human," I teased.

"It's definitely resurfacing," he smiled that crooked smile.

He wrapped an arm comfortingly around my waist and began to lead me to the house. The closer we got, the stronger the temptation to ask one of my questions grew. And there was one question in particular that I needed an answer to now. I stopped walking and dug my heels into the ground. My sudden childish stop didn't affect Edward; he just turned around to look at me confused but patient.

"I don't want to go in there yet," I paused, unsure whether what I would say next would offend him. He waited patiently for me to continue, so the rest of it came out in a rush. "Please tell me why you don't say anything about your family."

He looked dubious to answer but sighed and once again ran his hand through his hair. "I thought it would be better for you to make your own judgments on them based on your own experiences. Not mine." What was so wrong about telling me that? When he went on it began to make sense. "I don't want you to feel obliged to dislike one of them because I do, or the other way around."

So there could be reason for me to not like them. I nodded. That seemed reasonable enough I suppose.

Edward took that as my approval and led me up the porch steps and to the large front door. I combed my hair back nervously ignoring Edward's chuckle. _This is it_. As the door opened painfully slowly, I could see that it was much different than I had expected. There was absolutely nothing that I could see that would give away their secret. When I had asked Edward if the coffin thing was true, all he did was laugh. I was pretty sure that meant that it wasn't, but still, old habits die hard and when it's been engrained into your imagination your entire life you can't help but be curious. I found myself looking around as if expecting to see one. But there were no coffins, nothing like that at all.

My hands got a mind of their own and started twisting and folding making my palms sweaty. I was so nervous that I was sure Edward's arm was the only thing keeping me from collapsing.

I listened to our footsteps – well my footsteps – echoing through the hall as we walked down into a medium sized room. The room was furnished with a sofa and some unfamiliar paintings as well as a magnificent grand piano. By the piano, that was raised on a small platform, stood Dr. Cullen and who I assumed to be Esme, Edward's parents. Esme was different to the others, softer, less angular. The billows of caramel colored hair surrounded her pale, heart-shaped face. She reminded me very much of snow white, besides the difference in hair color, they both had kind faces with soft features. She smiled brightly at me and Edward while we stood by the entrance.

"Carlisle, Esme," Edward's voice broke the short silence. "This is Bella."

Esme walked slowly towards me, I suppose not to startle me, and embraced me gently. "Hi, Bella, I'm Esme."

Her hug felt so motherly and full of love that I felt no shock at all and wrapped my arms around her as if she were my mother. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen," I said over her shoulder.

"Oh, please, call me Esme, dear," I smiled at her. At least someone didn't hate me.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," a tentative hand came up for me to shake and I grasped it firmly.

"You too, Dr. Cullen," I was a bit more anxious around him. He had seen Edward and me in a few awkward positions, and Edward had told me he was disappointed about the outcome of the fight in the meadow. I just hoped he didn't blame me for it.

"It's Carlisle to you now, Bella," he said sincerely. I grinned at him, feeling my confidence get a bit stronger when they accepted me. This might not be so bad after all.

"Alice, Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, could you please come down here," Edward said. His voice was no louder than one would talk in normal conversation. Another annoying vampire trait.

Each one appeared in front of us in a flash of white that momentarily stunned me when I took in their appearance. Of course their beauty baffled me every single time I saw them but it was different this time. Rosalie still had her typical scowl plastered on her face and Jasper still stared blankly, but Emmet and Alice were different. Alice wasn't smiling exactly but she was watching me curiously. And Emmet was smiling a wide toothy grin. It's hard to believe I ever found him intimidating. Now that I've seen that smile, every time I see him I will never get the picture of a giant teddy bear out of my head. It was weird seeing him look so kind.

Edward gestured unnecessarily to my person. "Everyone, this is Bella."

"Hi, Bella," Alice said sweetly. Her voice sounded like bells, it was so melodic.

"Hi," I said, unable to make it any louder than a small squeak. Oh how embarrassing.

"Hey, Bella," Emmet's deep voice reverberated a little through the room as he waved eagerly at me. Rosalie, disapproving of his greeting, elbowed him in the ribs. It looked like she put a fair bit of effort into it too, but he didn't seem to take any notice of it.

"We would like to talk to everyone at once. It's important."

"Of course," Carlisle said. "Why don't we talk in the other room?"

Edward and I followed behind the others where we walked through a short hallway that opened up into a large family room. Everything in the room seemed simple but you could tell that there was a lot of attention to detail. The fire place was decorated with small engravings and the curtains were filled with intricate designs. The paintings on the walls had very similar colorations that made the room look brighter and more open. It seemed like one of those places where you would take everything for granted if you didn't look at it very closely. I must have been very absorbed in the room because everyone was already sitting down in their seats. Rosalie and Emmet sat on the love seat near the glass wall, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper sat on the large sofa across from the fireplace, which left Edward and I on the smaller sofa, so they could all see us.

Edward tugged me by the hand and sat down gracefully, pulling me down to sit right beside him. All their eyes were on us and they were leaning in expectantly, except for Rosalie, who was too occupied with her nails to look up. I wasn't used to being under such scrutiny, even my first day at Forks high wasn't this nerve wracking. The palms of my hands were starting to get clammy again and the fidgeting got worse. Edward wrapped his arm around my waist reassuringly.

Carlisle motioned to the coffee table in front of us. "You've got the floor, Edward."

He nodded and began. "You all know now that Bella and I are together–"

"Yes, we do, Edward," Rosalie snarled, apparently her nails were not as important as an argument with her brother. "What are you thinking? A human?" She yelled and flailed her arms in the air. It would almost seem comical if her exquisite face hadn't become fierce with a fiery rage when she turned to force her cold, black stare on me. It was one of the most frightening things I think I have ever experienced. I couldn't get the image of a blood crazed vampire that you see in the movies, out of my head. The ones where the pointy teeth are covered in blood and their eyes are a vicious coal black, focused on one thing, to kill. The blood drained from my face and I leaned further into Edward's side. A rumble vibrated through his chest and I realized he was growling at Rosalie. She growled right back. Whether he was protecting me or he forgot that he had his arm around my waist, Edward's arm began to tighten. A little too much.

"Ouch!" I hissed, as pain shot through my side. My body hunched forward in an attempt to ease the pain. It felt like small, but really long pins were being poked into my stomach.

Edward's face immediately appeared next to mine. "Bella?"

"Ribs," was all I could get out through my heavy breathing.

"Edward, lay her down and put your hand on her stomach," Carlisle informed.

Normally I would've blushed a little at his comment, but right now it seemed like the best suggestion I had heard in my entire life. Edward picked me up and gently lay me down on the sofa. I watched him as he knelt on the floor by my head and rested his hand over my ribcage softly. His other hand started brushing away the hair from my face. It was a relief to feel the pain ease as the cold seeped from his hand into my skin.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," he whispered, his darkening eyes smoldered in pain. I didn't like seeing them like that.

"I'll be okay, Edward, it could've happened at anytime," that upset look didn't disappear from his eyes but he tried to smile. It turned out more like a grimace. Even grimacing he managed to be unremarkably handsome. Just staring at his beautiful face and into his eyes made me completely forget about the rest of his family and my pain. I was just too caught up in my own little world with Edward. But I was brought back into the room when _she_ opened her mouth.

"You can't even hold her without hurting her," Rosalie muttered sardonically.

Edward turned around angrily, but made sure to keep his hand steady. "Shut up, Rosalie, it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't frightened her."

The two of them would have been nose to nose by now, if my injuries didn't prevent Edward from doing so.

"It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't fallen in love. You are so _stupid_! I can't believe you think she can keep us a secret."

"Kids, please," Carlisle reasoned. "You can fight later but right now Edward and Bella will be enlightening us of our situation."

"Thank you, Carlisle," Edward said coolly, glaring at Rosalie.

Edward remained knelt down beside me and started again with his side of the story, "On Friday afternoon, Bella and I were in the meadow. I was about to kiss her, when a werewolf came from behind me and pulled me away. I could here in his thoughts that he thought I was going to bite her. I fought him for a while and eventually he hit Bella and she flew back into a tree causing the injuries that Carlisle has been treating." He gave a brief nod to Carlisle. "I was so angry that I just, I completely lost it and killed him before I realized what had happened. After that I just ran Bella to the hospital as fast as I could. I apologize for the danger I have caused all of you, you know I wouldn't do this to you intentionally."

"It's okay Edward, we forgive you," Esme said reassuringly, giving _me_ a warm smile.

"Bella tell us everything that you saw," she asked me.

"Oh, umm…" I struggled to gain control on what were memories and what were my dreams but I think I managed. "Well, all I'm sure that I remember is one moment Edward was about to kiss me and then I heard a loud growl and then he was gone. I watched Edward and the werewolf fight for a while, then that thing knocked me into the tree. From there all I remember are loud roars and a man screaming. After that everything went black until I woke up in the hospital."

"Thank you, Bella," Esme said, leaning over to give my knee a little squeeze.

Edward, just like a businessman, decided there was no time to waste and went straight into action. "What should we do?"

We all looked at Carlisle, who stared down at the ground in deep thought. "Well, we have until Tuesday to organize a meeting with the wolves to negotiate this problem," He said. "Edward, you will bring Bella to the treaty line where it meets with the river. I will be waiting there for you along with Jasper. You must come, Jasper. Things could get out of hand and one of them may accidently phase. You will need to keep everyone as calm as possible. Edward, you and I will try to explain what really happened in the meadow as best we can. If they don't respond, Bella will be our last hope," Carlisle's authoritive tone immediately gripped everyone's attention.

Edward shook his head. "Are you sure Bella has to come? Is there no other way?" He was desperate to keep me out of it.

Carlisle, Esme and Alice gave Edward an exasperated look that said 'do you really have to ask that?' In other circumstances I would've found this funny. It was cute watching Edward shrink back against the sofa when they gave him that look.

"And what will we do while we are waiting for you to come home?" Alice asked somewhat disturbed. I wonder why.

"Be prepared for anything. The werewolves will purposefully organize the meeting to be held on the Monday to prevent any chance of running," Edward said. She nodded and leaned back onto the sofa, Jasper's arm wrapped securely around her shoulders.

"We can take 'em," Emmet bellowed confidently. "They're just a bunch of pups."

The steel bands of muscle flexed along his massive arms as he brought his clenched fist in toward his shoulder. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"It hardly looked like a pup to me," I said. I felt like I was slowly getting comfortable enough to give my opinion.

Emmet stared at me incredulously while Edward threw his older brother an exasperated look. "Emmet, have you seen one of the werewolves on the reservation?"

He looked up, his curly locks whipping about his head, and said simply, "No."

Edward sighed, moving his hand across my stomach to a spot that was getting warm. "Then imagine a creature that stands a head and shoulders length above you when on all fours. Imagine teeth as sharp as ours, but longer and fiercer like canines. Not to mention the sheer mass of such an animal is astonishing."

He scoffed, "You were able to beat it Edward. They have no chance against me."

Edward shrugged. "That's the type of attitude that's gonna get you killed one day, Emmet."

A vicious guttural sound ripped through their conversation and Rosalie lurched forward so fast, that I didn't realize she had moved until I saw Emmet restraining her by her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. We were only joking," he whispered to her, but I heard it. They shared a special gaze that made it clear how much they love each other.

I looked at Edward questioningly. Was Rosalie _seriously_ angry at him? I didn't think he had meant what he said but even if he did, it sounded reasonable to me. If the only way of warning Emmet was telling him the likeliness of death if he was too cocky, why would Rosalie get angry when Edward was in a sense protecting him? Perhaps she saw it as an insult to his strength or his 'manliness'. It seemed silly that her temper got to the point of violence at such a trivial statement though.

And the way she instantly calmed when Emmet spoke to her. How does she go from being so livid, to content and loving in a matter of seconds? The ability for this entire family to change moods so abruptly baffled me.

No matter what conclusions I came to, I never fully understood all of her actions, and Edward didn't give me any answers either. All he did was flash me a small breathtaking smile and a wave of the hand. Embarrassingly so, my heart skipped a beat and picked up at a faster rate at his relaxed dismissal of my unspoken question. I hadn't seen him so calm around other people before. Usually he would always have a sort of wall blocking people from what he was really feeling. Here, because he was so accustomed to being with his family, he was himself. It was not difficult at all to not look at anyone but Edward. I had no desire what so ever to look at his family's faces after my heart sped up.

Carlisle cleared his throat awkwardly, saving me from more embarrassment. "Alice, do you see any problems before Tuesday?" he asked.

"No, but I can't see anything past the time you leave for the treaty line. Everything in the future is blank after that."

My head snapped round to face her, eyes wide on her pixie-like form. "Future?"

Alice smiled warmly. "In a sense, yes. Edward didn't tell you that?" She glanced questioningly at Edward. He held his free arm up in defense.

"Edward didn't really say anything about the rest of you. He said he wanted me to find out for myself."

"Well, you know how Edward can read minds?" I nodded. "He can do that, while I can see the future. But my visions are indefinite and in this case I can't see anything that's going to happen at all," she said with sadness marring her tone.

"Why do you think you can't see anything?"

I watched as her lips pulled down at the corners. "I haven't the faintest idea."

She was so tiny already that she looked even smaller now, sort of hunched in on herself. I didn't have to know her well to understand how upset she was, it was clear with one look at her face. It mustn't be normal for her to be unable to see things.

"Do all of you have special powers?"

Edward spoke up this time. "No. Just Jasper, Alice and I. Jasper can feel other people emotions and he can manipulate them." I hardly even remembered Jasper was still in the room. He hadn't said one thing and I had only seen him move once to hug Alice.

"Wow."

I was amazed. This family just gets more and more interesting every time I learn something new. There were so many questions brewing in my mind but I couldn't figure out which ones seemed appropriate to ask. I'll ask Edward a bit later.

During my pondering I hadn't noticed that they were all staring at me. They appeared to be waiting for some kind of reaction, as if expecting me to freak out or something like that. I didn't do anything, just lay still and waited for someone to say something.

"Is that all?" Rosalie spat out harshly.

"Yes, for the meantime," Carlisle answered.

"Good."

She glared once more in my direction making me cringe and stalked out the room, Emmet following her quickly. He smiled apologetically to me and waved goodbye. I was surprised that he seemed to like me. I was so sure that if Rosalie hated me so much then he would too. It made me feel sort of accomplished in some way, because I had somehow gotten him to like me so much when really I hadn't done anything to deserve it.

It appeared everyone else decided it was time to leave as well, because they stood up gracefully and started turning toward the entrance.

Alice gave me a small smile and waved. "Bye, Bella. It was really nice to meet you."

"You too, Alice."

I waved back as she pulled Jasper along behind her. Jasper nodded very briefly to me but did not bother to look at me.

The perfection of snow white stood on the other side of the coffee table, smiling warmly down at me. "I would love to stay and talk to you, Bella, but unfortunately I have some errands to run. I'll see you some other time, dear."

"Bye, Esme."

She smiled again and walked towards the kitchen.

Edward nodded to Carlisle at someone unspoken question. They must have been having some sort of conversation in their thoughts. Edward had told me a little about that.

Carlisle held up his index finger to both me and Edward, indicating that he will be back. And he was before Edward and I could have enough time to say something. He was holding a cold compress in his hands. Edward grabbed it and handed it to me.

"Bella, are you okay if I leave you here for a moment? I just need to speak with Carlisle privately."

I nodded, fixing the compress onto my ribs. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Thank you."

He pressed his lips delicately to my forehead, and walked over to the door that Carlisle was waiting by.

It was weird being alone here. Carlisle and Edward were in the study but other than that I was not sure if any of the others were in the house. I couldn't hear any movement or any indication of life in the house other than my own presence.

So I just closed my eyes and enjoyed the peace and quiet.

EPOV

I left Bella on the couch with a cold compress if she needed it. Carlisle wanted to ask me some more questions, and it would be easier to get them done now so I could explain it to her later.

Carlisle sat down in the brown leather chair behind his desk, leaning back so he could fold his hands comfortably above his stomach. _Do the werewolves know about Bella?_ He asked in his thoughts.

I shook my head stiffly and sat down in the seat across from him.

He nodded, contemplating my answer. _Make sure it stays that way. We don't want to risk anything._

"Will they believe us do you think?" I asked. "Is there a chance?"

_I don't know. They have over ten of them. _That thought made him look more doubtful than he was letting on. _If it comes to a fight, I don't know our chances. What about the one in the meadow, was he hard to fight?_

I shrugged. "He was strong, but he was young and foolish. He hadn't been a werewolf for that long."

"Was he the youngest?" he asked hopefully.

"No, I caught sight of some of the other's faces while we fought. Some couldn't be older than 14."

Carlisle shook his head disappointedly. _They are just kids._ I didn't need to have a 'super power' to see that Carlisle was struggling. He didn't like fighting or killing at all, let alone someone so young. It was a trait that sometimes I didn't like. Compassion in small doses can be worthy, but if it affects the way he fights for survival against our mortal enemies than I worry about him. He's my father and I love him and respect him like one, but I would rather see him upset or repentant knowing that he has all of us to cheer him up in time, than see him dead.

"Don't worry about it now, Carlisle. I don't want a fight any more than you do."

He sighed, "You're right."

I was pretty sure we would win in a fight situation. Whether we would all survive it was another matter. We had all been around much longer and have much more experience in combat than all of the werewolves. None of them had ever had a major encounter with a vampire just yet. But they had the upper hand in numbers. Alice, Jasper and I were the better fighters of the family. Past experience and our powers would give us that extra chance at survival. Rosalie and Emmet were both very good as well but Emmet's cockiness has lead to trouble more than once, resulting in Rosalie trying to help him only to land in more trouble. And Carlisle and Esme were good enough in battle but neither of them have the advantage of speed.

Carlisle went quiet again. I listened in on what he was thinking but his thoughts were too muddled to make any sense of. I could see just by looking at him that he was debating whether to ask me a certain question or not. I was getting a bit impatient. He was wasting time that I could be spending with Bella.

_Edward, how is this going to work? Will you change her?_

"No." The option of changing her was a constant question I asked myself over and over and so far I had not wavered once in my decision.

_You wouldn't have to worry about bloodlust. If you love her, you won't kill her. But if you're really worried I can do it for you._

"Bloodlust isn't so much the issue."

I wanted to tell him that I didn't want to take away her soul, but I couldn't. I had become so used to believing that I didn't have a soul, that it was hard not to use it as an excuse. After all the sins I have committed how is it possible for me to possess a soul that I did not deserve? Why should someone like me have a chance at an after life? I felt the words come together but lacked the ability to say them.

Bella had somehow convinced me that I had a soul. Or at least some form of one. That the ownership of a soul is not determined by the good or bad deeds one has committed, but by the person themselves. And I nearly willingly accepted her opinion.

But I was so sure that I was right. I felt as if my soul had been taken away when I became this creature, and all that was left was an empty body. There had to be something or some_one_ that could fill it. Because that emptiness I remember feeling for close to a century no longer burdens me. Maybe Bella, figuratively speaking, was in a way_ my_ soul, because she made me complete. And she was every part of me that I hope I was for her.

Obviously I hadn't made up my mind. And I wouldn't lie to Carlisle. There were definitely other reasons opposing the option of changing her and I was determined to make Carlisle understand.

He was watching me thoroughly , thick eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I cannot damn her to this life. I will not see her become what I despise. She's too pure to be apart of it."

He scoffed. _What does purity have to do with it? Bella herself will still be the same, she will just lust after the taste of blood._

"How do you know that?" My voice was on the edge of desperation. "How can you assure me that she would be the same?"

His tone softened as he began to understand the beginning of my worries. "Edward, I can't. Only from what I know from past experiences. I fell in love with Esme before I changed her, and she's still the same, warm and loving person she was then."

I didn't know if I could bare it if Bella somehow lost her feelings for me during the process of her transformation. Alice doesn't remember her human life, and there is that chance that Bella would be the same. Could I risk it? Could I trust that our love was enough? I know I would love her and take care of her just as much as I do now, no matter how different she is, but she's my Bella. I fell in love with that person and I want to be in love with the same person for the rest of my existence.

"It's not just that either. Look at how being a vampire has affected Rosalie and Esme," I shook my head angrily. "They can't have children. What if Bella wants them, too? I don't want to have to look into her eyes every time she sees a small child and feel regret."

_She won't be able to have children with you anyway_. He pointed out.

I threw him a 'duh' look. "There are other means of conception, _Dr_."

My annoyance was boiling up at his persistence. I clenched and unclenched my fists together as a means to calm myself down. But I couldn't take it out on him. He was merely trying to do what is best for everyone. Even if I don't think it's the best for me and Bella.

"Have you spoken to her about it?"

I looked down at my hands resting in my lap. "No. There are so many things I still don't know about her."

He frowned. _But if she didn't want children, would you consider it_?

"I'm not sure if it's the appropriate thing to ask about a week into a relationship, Carlisle. Surely you can understand that."

"Yes, I do. That's why I'm not saying that you change her now. When you feel she is ready then by all means, ask her what she wants," he said with a flip of the hand. "But I suggest you don't prolong the discussion for _too_ long. It would not do her, you, nor the family any good if you did."

The last time I had this argument with Alice, I had never felt so empty or angry in my entire existence. I knew I was too far gone now, that I could never leave her again unless I was sure that I was a serious danger to her. Could I change her? On one hand it has to do with what Bella wants. But on the other I have to do what's right for my family, and keeping a human around them who knows everything is selfish on my part. _I just don't know! _

"I'll _think_ about it."

His eyes tightened. "Yes, you will. If you are going to stay with her, she has to be changed."

"I said I will think about it."

And I left without another word.

BPOV

Edward came out of the study with a strange expression on his face which had me raising an eyebrow. He smiled crookedly and said nothing. Instead he lifted me up and carried me upstairs to his room on the third floor. His room was huge. Three of the walls were painted white and the south wall was one big sheet of glass. There were four large shelves, three of them were completely filled with CD's and the other filled with records. The desk had a computer and a keyboard, with a shelf on top filled with books. He had a big, black leather sofa and a king size bed. Two words, holy cow!

I stood still in the doorway staring at his room in awe, I'm sure my mouth was hanging open. I could hear Edward's chuckling in the background so I must have looked funny.

He grabbed onto my hand and began to tow me into the room. "What do you think?"

Even the carpet was amazing. It felt so squishy and soft underneath my shoes. I wonder what it would feel like in between my toes. I was so mesmerized with the _carpet_ that I took a while to register what he said.

"It's definitely impressive. And big!" He chuckled again and pulled me closer, turning me so my back was facing him.

Those strong, cold arms that were becoming more and more familiar to me, wrapped securely around my body from behind, the hands clutching together above my stomach. I leant against his hard chest letting out a _whoosh _of air. I no longer felt the pressure of meeting his family. It finally felt like I could relax.

He pressed his lips below my earlobe, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end. I wasn't expecting what he did next and I jumped a little, letting out a small squeak of surprise. His fingers had started stroking the skin on the top of my breasts that were visible due to my fairly low-cut top. I pushed myself back in an attempt to get closer to him, if that was even possible, and let him do what he wanted.

His fingers were so soft and tender, that they made all sense of rationality disappear and fly away. I had surprised myself a lot these last few days. There was no way I would have done anything like this with anyone at my old home so soon into a relationship. But, then again, I never really had any hopes of a relationship there. It still shocked me that I let Edward touch me like this though. Maybe it was because I knew that Edward is the only person that I want to do this to me ever. So I didn't feel rushed at all because it was bound to happen. His cold fingers began to head south, the hard edge of his nails grazing my skin, leaving a trail of goose bumps, when a loud crashing sound came from downstairs. The crash brought me back to earth, long enough to remember that his family would be able to hear everything and Alice would be able to see…

"Edward!" I hissed and pulled myself out of his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rosalie and Emmet are… and I can hear their thoughts. I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry." He didn't look it though. He was smiling like an idiot, eyes light and happy. It actually annoyed me that he found this funny.

I grabbed a pillow off his bed and threw it at him. It was such a childish response and the throw was pathetic. So I resigned to sitting down on the edge of the bed crossly, folding my arms over my chest. That only made him smile wider and laugh. "Stop laughing. I'm already causing problems in your family. I don't want to make more."

The bed shifted beside me but I didn't see him because my eyes were fixed and glaring at the floor.

"They do like you, you know."

I wanted to believe him so badly. So badly that my resolve nearly broke. How is it possible to stay mad at him? His voice was so alluring and I was desperate for his family to like me. Could I delude myself into believing that they all liked me and I didn't need to be so worried? No I couldn't. But it would make life so much easier.

"Who?" I asked.

"Carlisle, Esme, Emmet, Alice," he said it so sincerely that I couldn't help but believe _that_.

"They might, but the others?"

He shrugged. "Don't worry about them."

My legs, of their own accord, sprung to life and I found myself pacing around his room in annoyance. "How can you_ say_ 'don't worry', when they are both super strong and super fast vampires, and could kill me before I even realized it happened?" I wasn't so much as annoyed now, but desperate for him to understand how I felt. "Of course I'm going to worry a little, Edward. Especially when one of them looks at me like they are going to kill me. I still don't fully understand what I have done. I have gone over a hundred scenarios in my head but they either get proven wrong or are completely absurd."

I felt bad for telling the truth. His face contorted during my rant, into an expression somewhere between agonizing sadness and anger.

"I thought you weren't afraid of what we are." I could just barely hear it, but he had definitely said it.

I gasped. No, he had taken what I said the completely wrong way. I didn't mean it like that. "No!" I walked over to him, placing my hands on his cheeks so I could lift his head up to look at me. "I'm not afraid of what you are. It's just a little off-putting when you feel like something that can kill you easily, looks like they want to."

"But it's not you," his almost black eyes were pleading now, wishing for me to listen. "It's what you are. You are human. Rosalie wishes she was one more than any of us will ever know. But she is certain that you will tell our secret and we would have to go into hiding. We've done it before, and none of us liked it. She doesn't want the risk."

I raised my eyebrows. "And Jasper?"

He sighed and wrapped his hands around my wrists, bringing them down to his chest. "Jasper's different. I don't know for sure but there is something about _us_ that makes him uncomfortable to feel. I heard something in his thoughts and it was so strange. He keeps blocking them from me all the time though, so I can't figure it out."

I nodded stupidly while fiddling with the material of his light blue shirt. His eyes searched mine waiting for a response but I didn't have one. I didn't know what to say.

"Promise me that you won't let Jasper or Rosalie bother you."

I didn't answer. I just kept fiddling with his shirt. How could he think that I could just go around not letting either of them bother me? Jasper might be a lot easier to ignore because he doesn't make it blatantly obvious that he doesn't like me. But Rosalie is just plain intimidating and frightening. Then again it might be better for me to not let them get to my head. Maybe they'll realize that hostility is not going to make me go away.

"Okay," I finally agreed.

He smiled, pulling my hands from his shirt and leaping backwards all of a sudden, too quickly for me to be surprised. He stretched his long legs out in front of him and leaned back against the bed head. I stood at the end of the bed for a moment before he patted the spot beside him and grinned. It was definitely the most luring invitation I'd ever had.

"When your eyes get really dark does that mean you need to hunt?" I asked, climbing onto the bed to sit beside him Indian style.

"Yes."

I smoothed my fingers along the dark circles beneath his almost black eyes. "They're getting really dark now," I said.

"I know," he sighed. "Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper are going hunting tomorrow and I was planning on going with them."

"How long for?" I asked, not being able to hold in my disappointment very well.

"Just till tomorrow night, maybe the next morning," he said with a wave of the hand.

I pouted childishly.

"What's wrong?" he asked anxiously.

"It's going to be so boring without you. Carlisle says I_ still_ can't do too much yet, so I'll have nothing to do," I whined.

And although I didn't want to admit it, I didn't like how I felt whenever I was apart from him for longer than an hour let alone an entire day.

"That's why I'm not going to leave you alone," he said confidently.

"Huh?" I rested my elbows of my knees and leaned forward slightly to cup my hands around my cheeks.

I watched his lips, mesmerized by the fluidity. It was then I realized that like a normal person should, he never hesitated to get the words out or to think about what he might say. The only times he did was when he was upset or angry. In those moments he seemed to struggle with the words because I think he struggled with the emotion.

"The others are all going to be here and I was hoping you could stay with them. I don't want to risk the werewolves somehow finding out about you and leaving you unprotected," I was about to protest and tell him that I would be okay but he stopped me, utilizing the full power of his burning eyes to do so. "It would make _me_ feel a bit better to know that you are safe."

I considered it for a moment. "Will they mind?" I asked cautiously.

He smiled crookedly, showing his perfect, straight white teeth. "No, I've already spoken to them."

I watched his eyes carefully to make sure he was telling the truth. I knew I could read him well for some reason, which is odd because I am the only mind that he hasn't been able to read, but I didn't see any sign of deception in the darkened eyes.

"Is school an option at _all_?"

He chuckled at me for the hundredth time today, and reached up to fiddle with a stray lock of my hair. "Not yet. Carlisle has made it clear that you don't start until Monday."

With a small 'humph', I gave in. Even if I _did_ argue and somehow I managed to win, I had a feeling that he would send one of his family to spy on me and protect me or something.

"It's getting late." He sighed "I should be getting you home."

I looked at the glowing red numbers of his bed-side clock. 5.34 pm. Where did the day go? Charlie would want dinner soon.

"Charlie!" I said suddenly, as I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand. "I completely forgot."

Edward watched my small freak out and laughed, pulling my hand away from my face. "Don't worry. Alice said he got caught up a little at the station. He doesn't even know you left the house."

My eyebrows furrowed "He didn't even call to check up on me?"

He sat up straight, sticking out his perfectly toned chest and rested his hands on his hips. He was aiming for a tough boy look, showing off his muscles, but all I saw was my Edward giving me a very nice view. My mind was focusing so hard on trying to force my eyes away from his chest.

"Why would he? I'm taking care of you," he said, his voice low and husky.

I giggled. I was pleased with the way our conversation had turned. After such a long day it was nice to finally put the important discussions aside and have fun. When me and Edward could just talk about nothing in particular and be happy, it felt like a heavy weight was lifted from my shoulders, especially when _I_ could make him happy.

"Are you going to come for dinner?" I asked teasingly.

He pursed his lips. "Charlie's going to be getting suspicious by now."

Curious, as always, I asked, "Can you eat human food at all?"

"Well, yes. But it is definitely not appealing at all." He shook his body, as if the idea of eating the food was fearful. I laughed.

"Let's go, I want to see," I said, picking up his hand and tugging on it.

"And you call yourself my wonderful girlfriend."

"Wonderful, witty, intelligent, the list goes on," I said, playfully counting with my fingers as the list grew.

He grinned. "Yes, but you missed the most important one."

"What's that?"

He engulfed me in a big hug, his long arms wrapping around my frame in a cool embrace. His nose grazed the side of my jaw, breath tickling the skin on my neck.

"You love me."

I could hear some strong emotion burning beneath the teasing tone of his voice. I pulled back to see his face, trying to decipher the emotion that smoldered in his eyes.

"Has it _finally_ sunk in?"

He gazed back and I could see behind the teasing pretense. He was glowing. His beautiful face marred with a blinding smile of joy and victory.

"Oh, It did a while ago. I just wanted to say it out loud."

**Review!**

A/N: 26 page chapter, over 9,500 words for a few reasons. I love lots of Edward and Bella bits but if I wrote just one chapter with just that I thought it might have been a bit much. Another reason was because I left it for so many weeks/ months without updating so I'm adding interest, lots of it. Long chapters are good anyway. Much more preferable I think.

Thank you to all my lovely and faithful readers, I hope you're still enjoying my story. I have the next 2-3 chapters partially written out but I won't post them straight away cos it'll give me more time to right the next few chapters. Shouldn't be a long wait though. Tell me what you think. Thanks for reading, and being UBER patient…xx

Oh, and a super special thanks to all the lovely people who were still putting me in their favs and alerts even after I haven't updated for so many months. Now you can_**REVIEW!!**_!


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Okey doke. Sorry about the long wait. But it's out, so that's my only consolation. This chapter Edward makes some very important decisions so read ahead.......

* * *

**BPOV**

The gentle purr of the engine cut off once the car came to a stop. I hadn't even realized we had driven all the way home until I could hear nothing else but the sound of my steady breathing. The soft burr of the tires rolling along the wet road had lulled me to the edge sleep, but I had to stay awake, just long enough to say goodbye to Edward.

As soon as I had gotten in the car I had fallen in a heap. My body was sore in the spots that were still a little bruised, and my legs felt weak from walking around. Not to mention the headache throbbing painfully through my skull. And it annoyed me. I wanted to be able to talk to Edward before he left but I was just too _tired_.

My eyes opened slowly to the last few moments of the day. It was one of those days where you were constantly expecting it to rain but it just wasn't quite ready to yet. Edward had run over to my door to open it for me. I tried to pull myself out the car but my muscles were too sore and heavy. Edward noticed my inability to move and lifted me to my feet.

"Come on, Love," he said, moving his arm so it was around my waist to keep me steady. I lay my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes, letting him guide me in the right direction.

"Why am I so tired and sore?" I whined, my words slurring together tiredly.

"I'm sorry," he said kissing my temple. "Maybe you weren't ready to go out for a full day yet."

I shook my head, in rhythm to my footsteps crunching along the small gravel driveway, "No, I had fun."

He scoffed and gave me a comforting squeeze.

"Why do you always worry about everybody else's feelings before your own?"

My shoulders lifted and fell back down again as I attempted to shrug. Attempted and failed.

I ended up changing the subject anyway.

"Charlie will have to eat a bad dinner again," my eyes looked solemnly towards the darkening kitchen.

"He'll understand, Bella."

Charlie hasn't had a proper home-cooked meal since the day before my accident. I was hoping that tonight I would be able to cook for him considering I am finally out of hospital. He's been pretty down lately but I know he tries to hide it from me. He's a good dad like that, always putting me before him. I guess that's where I get it from.

"Okay."

The stairs were difficult to climb but I managed. I felt slightly more awake since I had been moving but all my limbs moved like wood and it hurt to breathe a little.

Edward sat me down on my bed and told me to wait right where I was. I sat on the edge of the bed, running my hand along the soft, purple covers that will soon have me snug and warm, sound asleep. He came back through the bedroom door with a small glass of water and two tablets that I recognized as the medication Carlisle had prescribed for me. I swallowed each pill one at a time – I have never been able to swallow two at the same time – and downed them with big gulps of water.

I sighed in relief as the medication slowly started to take effect.

"Thank you, Edward."

I reached my hand out to him and waited from him to hold onto it. He gave me his crooked grin, which looked beautiful but a little strange with his black eyes, and clasped my hand, locking our fingers together. Whatever strength I had within me, I used it to pull him closer to me before rolling over still clasping his hand, until I was laying down to face the wall. I was happy he noticed what I was doing straight away otherwise it would be weird seeing your girlfriend holding onto your hand while she turned her back to you. He lay down behind me, kissing my hair, and wrapped his arm around my middle.

I yawned.

"Do you want to get changed before you go to sleep?" he muffled into my hair.

"Too tired."

We stayed like this for a couple of minutes. He would kiss my hair every now and then and I would trace patterns on the back of his hand that he had around my middle. I was totally happy and relaxed right now.

He shifted and before I knew it, he had turned me over and I was now facing him. I let out a small squeak of surprise which he chuckled at.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Edward, don't worry about me," I told him scoldingly. It wasn't necessary for him to cut his trip short. If he did he would have to go again even sooner and that was not something I wanted.

He smiled warmly at me. "That's not why I want to come back quickly."

"Why?" I asked. My fingers had started to fiddle with the buttons of his shirt before I started to grasp it tighter bringing us closer together.

My eyes locked with his and I was once again lost in their beauty even though the soft topaz color was gone and was replaced with an almost onyx appearance.

"I don't like being away from you." His voice was low and I could hear the certainty in his tone.

I leaned in even closer.

"Me neither," and I kissed him. Just softly as I physically couldn't do anything else, but it was nice. I breathed in his smell and registered the feel of his soft lips against my sensitive ones into my memory.

Too soon he pulled away, gently prying my fingers away from his shirt and pulled the covers up to my chin. I felt the pressure of his lips on my forehead and breathed deeply in satisfaction.

"Goodnight, Bella. I love you," he said softly.

The normal seventeen year old girl inside me was practically doing flips and jumping up and down on the spot. No matter how many times he said he loved me, it seemed totally unbelievable and just so incredible that the feelings inside me just get stronger and stronger for him all the time. But the thought of actually jumping up and down in front of Edward was too embarrassing to think of so I immediately pushed it out of my head.

"Love you more."

He chuckled, sending a wave of his sweet breath in my face.

"You don't know how untrue that is," he whispered kissing my forehead again.

I wanted so badly to open my eyes and look at his perfect face. But I couldn't. So I settled on the permanent image of his face in my head. But of course it didn't do his perfection justice. And I fell asleep. To the light pitter-patter of the rain against the window, his cool breath tickling my ear, and the image of the man I will love forever waiting in my dreams.

* * *

**EPOV**

I watched her fall straight into a deep sleep with a small smile on her face. She was adorable when she was asleep. I hated the thought of leaving her. But I guess I'll have to get used to it some time, I can't be with her every moment of everyday, no matter how much I would like to. I gave her one last kiss on the lips before I left.

It had started raining while we were inside. It wasn't very heavy but enough to make my hair stick to my face and the clothing cling to my body (A/N: I suppose that'd be rather heavy rain?). If I had run to the car I probably would've missed it but I wasn't in the mood to run at the moment. I could see the lights of Charlie's cruiser pulling round the corner up the road so I was happy to know Bella wasn't going to be alone for long. I quickly jumped inside and took off.

The drive home felt odd. I was trying to formulate plans as to how I would avoid answering questions and just going to hunt straight away. I wasn't sure if that would be a luxury I would get but it would have been nice. I didn't even know if I was going to get questioned yet. It was strange. After that feeling or whatever it was from Jasper, he never once thought of anything to do with Bella and myself together. He was just thinking about how the meeting would go and trying to control his thirst. But it was forced. I know Bella doesn't appeal to him as a source of food so there is definitely something he is hiding from me. I had had my discussion with Carlisle, and Alice would have seen it all anyway. The one person I think will give me any grief will be Rosalie but her moods and thoughts are so temperamental that I never know what she is going to do. Not that I really care anyway.

I parked in the garage next to Emmet's Jeep which was in the middle of being pulled apart by Rosalie. Bella's scent was all throughout the car so I took one deep breath, enjoying the luscious strawberry and freesia smell of her before I ran inside the house.

No one looked up at me when I opened the door. They were all engrossed in a game of cards they were playing on the coffee table.

"Are you ready to leave?" I asked while I was walking towards the stairs.

Jasper was the only one that answered me. "Yeah, we'll meet you in the car."

"Can we sit together and talk first?" Rosalie asked impatiently, twisting a piece of her blonde her between her fingers. I liked it when Bella did that, she looked adorable. But when Rosalie did it, it made her look even more like the snide, evil person she is.

I grimaced at her then turned to go upstairs. "No."

"Will she be okay on her own?" Esme called.

I turned back around to face her, leaning against the rail of the staircase.

"Charlie's home and she'll be asleep for a while. Can you make sure you take good care of her tomorrow, please?" I said, looking at Alice and Emmet especially.

Emmet smiled like an idiot and Alice nodded her head.

"Of course we will," Esme answered me.

"Thank you."

I ran upstairs to go change. My room smelt like Bella. It smelt so good and it finally didn't smell like my boring old life. This was my new life and now I feel like I have a little piece of Bella right here in my old, boring room.

Walking into my rather large wardrobe, thanks to Alice, I pulled out an old pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. Esme was sitting on the couch reading a book and the others were already waiting outside in the car. I quickly ran over to Esme and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Bye, Esme."

She smiled happily.

"You have fun!"

I waved once more and ran out to the car.

* * *

All the scents were driving me crazy. I hadn't realized how thirsty I was until I was away from Bella. The burning itch in my throat grew as I drove deeper into the forest. Jasper and Rosalie were in the backseat, heads turning from side to side like animals looking for prey. Carlisle was calm in the passenger seat, staring out the window.

Driving down the gravel road felt so long and tedious. I could run this so much faster. The edges of the road started to become thick and full of trees and bushes that they eventually began to cover the road. We were close to our destination now so I started to slow down.

The car doors slammed shut even before I had stopped the car. The three of them had gathered by a large rock covered in leaves and moss. I met up with them after I parked the car and sat cross legged on the damp ground, resting my back against a tree. They were used to me doing this sort of stuff. I never ran straight off into the woods. I usually sat and waited for something good to hit me before I killed it.

Jasper cleared his throat for my attention. He was pointing toward the north. "We'll meet you at the creek."

I nodded, thankful that I would be able to hunt on my own.

The three of them went off toward the canopy of trees to the West. I waited a little longer slowly getting even wetter from the rain. There were plenty of animals around, I could smell them. But I didn't want just some animal. I wanted something I could chase. Something I could have a little fun with before ending its life. It sounded cruel I suppose. But it was my natural instinct to play with my prey and enjoy the feeling of taking a life. I hated that part of me but it was so irresistible. The exhilaration I felt when chasing and running at my full pace, the feel of the animal's heartbeat thumping against it's chest like a drum and the warmth when the sweet blood trickled down my throat satiating the burn and thirst. And no matter how much I hated the thought of it, the feeling was too good. It would always calm me, take my mind off my loneliness and fill those needs that lay deep down in my being. But I realized that I didn't feel the usual pull towards hunting that I used to. Even in this short period of time Bella has been able to do all those things for me, and I hated that she filled every one of my needs except the most dangerous one. Now that I have to leave her to go and satisfy my cruel responsibility, hunting now feels more like an obligation than a means of relaxation.

I kept on smelling the air, waiting for the wind to blow in my direction sending every scent my instincts were itching to find. Then I caught it. A faint whiff of an animal I knew would put up a fight. Mountain lion. The animal inside me immediately took over and drove me forward before I realized. It felt like I had lost control of myself and this beast had consumed me. I didn't like it. I didn't want the back seat. I wanted to be the beast. I put all my attention into taming the predator controlling every move I made, and unleashed my needs into my body. I gained the much wanted focus and although I could not stop myself from this hunt – not that I wanted to – I felt like I was now in command of my body, able to experience with my mind what my body was experiencing on instinct.

The smell grew stronger as my legs pulled me nearer to my prey. Each soundless stride made me fight harder to stop the animal within steal the experience of my hunt away from me. This was my blood and I wanted to feel the animal's heart take its final beat, I wanted to feel the blood pool in my mouth and down my throat, and finally feel strength restored into my limbs.

It wasn't far now. I could almost see it in between the thick bushes and trees. I stopped running once my eyes landed on the large beast. My body prowled forward like a cat, stalking the lion and contemplating the precise time to attack. The lion was big, obviously powerful amongst other animals. He had a thick, brown mane surrounding its head and a beautiful shiny coat that told me he was not lacking in food. I had to admire these creatures. The way they move is so elegant and smooth and it seemed more natural than us vampires. In very many ways we resemble one another phenomenally but physically, a lion suited the deadly characteristics more naturally.

I waited only a moment longer, until I was just a few paces away and when the lion moved his head towards the right, scent intensified as I could see and almost feel the blood pulsing through its neck. I pounced, launching my body forward and grabbing the lion into a strong grasp before it even noticed what had happened. The lion struggled against my body, thrashing its head from side to side and clawing at the air. I gave it just the right amount of time to realize what was happening before I sunk my teeth deep into its flesh and drank every last drop of its warm blood.

I sighed with pleasure as I felt a warmth in my stomach and the burn in my throat dim. I sat down by the carcass of the lion and decided to use this time to clear my head.

I began to think about what Carlisle and I discussed earlier on today. Changing her just seemed so drastic. A complete change in the direction her life would have been heading had she not fallen in love with me, but I couldn't decide if that was good or bad. If you asked me this question 2 weeks ago I would've come out with a definite answer but now Bella has changed me so much that I'm so indecisive.

I want Bella forever and I want to be the man that can do everything for her that she deserves. But forcing her into my world where there is no chance of return makes me feel so selfish even though I know that she has so selflessly put her life in my hands.

Over the last few days I have had to think hard about our future that I looked so far as the end. If she stayed human and I remained with her, the day _will _come that I have to say goodbye for good and I can never turn back on that. It's daunting that I have formed such a strong relationship with her so quickly, imagine how much stronger it will grow up to that point where she will have to leave. Already I know what I will do to myself if that situation ever arises but I'm still scared to have to actually experience the pain for real.

Maybe Alice was right. Bella might love me just enough to want to sacrifice everything for me. Whether rational or irrational, it might not matter to her because she wanted to be with me so badly. If I were in her shoes I would want to be with her no matter what I had to do or change about myself.

But I was hoping that Bella wouldn't change that much. If she were to become a vampire she'd still be my Bella. Her soft pale skin, beautiful big eyes, smart and funny character will all still be there when she's changed. And she would still love me. Even as a newborn, whether her feelings and personality take a few years to fully break the surface of her cruel lust for blood, I know that it will all still be there. I could wait forever for her to remember how_ we_ were when she was human.

And deep down there is this part of me that is aching to be the one who changes her. Each time I think about my venom running through her veins, spreading through the very depths of her body seemed almost _erotic _to me. It was like marking her as mine.

My hands locked themselves in my damp hair and pulled at it in frustration.

I'm trying hard to be as rational as possible right now and I probably shouldn't be thinking about the benefits on my part but I can't help it. It would be easier for me. My body would no longer be resisting a firm grasp on her or her blood and I could be much more comfortable. And I do like the idea of not having to stress about her wellbeing when I'm not with her.

And just like that I came to my decision. If she wants this life I will give it to her. I will do it. But not without trying to persuade her otherwise. She most likely won't listen to me, considering how stubborn she is but even just for my sanity I need to know I tried to change her mind.

I frowned a little angrily because it was my family that was pressuring me into making this decision. I didn't like it but I will have to live with it. Just not yet. There is no need to change her now and I'm going to put it off for as long as I can. If I have to deal with doing something I so desperately don't want to do, they can deal with having a human around for the meantime. There is also no need to put any pressure on her at the moment. If I told her she might want to become one of us for all the wrong reasons. Once the issue with the werewolves is over I'll find a time to bring it up and we can make decisions.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I hadn't heard anything coming this way. Why does this keep happening? I've been given a power that is designed to prevent this type of things, yet I'm so stuck thinking about Bella that I miss things that I shouldn't. A twig snapped behind me, immediately gaining my full attention as I crouched down ready to attack. Jasper chuckled at my obliviousness. I grunted and sat back down beside the corpse.

He sat down next to me.

"Why are you so on edge?"

"Making decisions," I answered shortly.

He nodded. I waited for him to press the issue but he didn't. I listened in on his thoughts to see what he made of my cryptic answer and I caught only briefly that he was trying to figure out what I meant. He noticed though and quickly blocked me out.

"Could you do something for me?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Could you tell Carlisle that I said fine, but not right now? I can't do it now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked looking at me completely confused.

"It's for me to know and you to find out eventually," I shrugged. "Carlisle will know what I'm talking about."

I could smell the moisture in the air and I looked up through the trees toward the sky. Heavy clouds were coming this way so I decided it was time for me to finish up.

"Storm's coming. I'm going to grab a couple more before the kill try to get out of the rain."

He stood up with me.

"See you later, Edward."

"See you, man," I said, before running off into the trees completely and utterly immersing myself in the scents around me, distracting me from my many thoughts.

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it. Anyways...I got so sad. I think I got like 7 reviews last chapter. Was it too long? Oh well I love that people are actually reading it so can hardly complain. But...reviews would probably give me the motivation to update sooner. If I get... 10 reviews at least? Not too hard? I will work extra hard to get it out sooner. Pinky swear.

Keep reading on. There is also a nice and sort of steamy chapter coming up soon. Not the next one, the one after. Seeya xx.


End file.
